A Hectic Life
by lovydovypuppy
Summary: Rin is 17, in high school and has a hectic life. One day her parents desided to move to Japan near her cousin Kagome because of a incident. She starts to go to a new school and falls for the one and only Sesshomaru, who is in a band . (I'm going to rewrite it as another story but still keep this one up so you can look back.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is the first story I have ever written about Rin and Sessshomaru. I hope that you will like this story but I guess it's ok if you don't I understand. I've never been a good writer but I hope that you might help me out a bit. If it doesn't seem interesting and know something that will help make it interesting go ahead and speak up and when you help I will make sure that everyone who reads knows about your great ideas. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.**

**Chapter one: a hectic day and the surprising news**

Hello my name is Rin. I have brown hair that reaches my waist and chocolate brown eyes. I'm 17 years old and have just moved to japan close to my cousin Kagome. I love all kinds of art and hate history, during my free time I will draw, paint, write, dance, sing, and read depending on my mood. My mom is a lawyer and my dad is an FBI agent so they work late and sometimes even when they are home they have to work. So because of this I have a lot of free time so it's a good thing I like art. My life before I moved wasn't very interesting that is until the day I learned my parents were thinking about moving. The day I learned we were moving was probably the strangest day I ever had.

I remember it like it was yesterday. I started my day the way I always do waking up late and having to rush to get ready for school. "Ahhhh!" I screamed as I looked at my clock and saw the time. "Oh no I'm going to be late!" I yelled, I dropped my clock and quickly got up and pulled my school uniform out of my closet. "I won't have time for a shower today." I said as I undressed and put on my uniform then put my hair up into a side ponytail. I ran around my room and gathered my stuff, before I left my room I looked in the mirror to make sure everything was in order then headed down stairs. I got down stairs and headed to the door," Rin what about breakfast?" I heard my mother ask," I don't have time. I'm late." I called to her before putting on my shoes. I fixed my shoes and headed out the door," bye." I called before shutting the door.

I ran down the street and was panicking," ok Rin calm down and think about the best route to take so you're not late." I mumbled. "Let's see at the end of this street if I turn left, head through the park, pass the bridge, and head across the street then I'll be at school." I mumbled again. "Yes that route will take me 10 minutes." I said and looked at my watch. "20 minutes. Perfect that will give me 10 minutes before I have to be in class which means I have time to put my stuff in my locker." I said and smiled.

I got through the gate a minute earlier than expected and quickly headed to my locker, I opened my locker, picked out the stuff I needed and put the rest into my locker before heading to math. I got in to my class and headed to my seat. "Wow Rin I didn't think you would get here on time." My best friend Kisa said with a smile. Kisa is a tiger demon; she has short red hair that stops just above her shoulders and bright green eyes. "Morning Kisa. How are you?" I asked as I put my stuff down on my desk. "Morning and I'm fine. What about you?" she asked," I'm fine if you don't count being out of breath and almost being late." I joked after sitting down in my chair. "Alright class time to work." Mrs. Dillpickle said," yes Mrs. Pickle." The class said.

Well that was the start of my day because I don't like school I'll leave it at that. Anyways after school me and Kisa walked home together like we always do and we went our separate ways as we passed by her house. I was almost to my house when suddenly I heard a scream coming from the house next door. I ran quickly through my front yard over to the Kazaki family's yard. I looked around but didn't see anything then I heard crying. I slowly moved towards the sound and spotted Mr. and Mrs. Kazaki's daughter, her clothes were ripped and she was holding her side. "What happened here Lisa?" I asked, Lisa is a 12 year old half demon with blue hair and brown eyes, she looked up at me scarred," Rin." she said quietly.

I sat down beside her and saw that she was bleeding," some guy showed up and tried to rape me and fought back but it wasn't until I screamed that he did any real damage, he stabbed me and ran off." She explained sobbing. "Are you parents at home?" I asked, I rubbed her back to help her calm down. "No they're still at work." She sobbed; I nodded then moved to my back pack and pulled out some bandages. "here let me stop the bleeding and wrap it up." I said, she nodded and removed her hand from the stab wound. I took some stuff out of my backpack to clean the wound then I put some of it on a wash cloth and pressed it to the wound. When it finally stopped bleeding I took the bandages and wrapped the stab wound. "There just don't move too much and it will be fine. "I reassured her.

When she finally calmed down I quickly called my parents to let them know what happened. My mom told me that she would be home soon then hung up and my dad told his boss about the incident which lead to an investigation to find who did it. After that I put my phone away and looked at Lisa who was now asleep on my shoulder. I put my arm around her and rubbed her back. Soon after my mom pulled into the drive way and quickly made her way over to me. "How is she?" she asked," I think she is fine. I disinfected the wound and stopped the bleeding but I don't know how much she lost." I answered. "That was very smart. Now come on let's get her inside." She said, I nodded and shook Lisa's shoulder a little bit and called her name.

When she woke up me and my mom helped her into the house and sat her down on the couch. My mom went to the kitchen to get Lisa a glass of water. "Here you go sweet heart." My mom said handing the glass to Lisa," thank you." Lisa said. "You're very welcome." My mother said giving Lisa a loving smile," would you like something to eat?" my mother asked. "A sandwich would be nice please." Lisa answered with her own smile, my mother nodded and headed back to the kitchen. "Thank you Rin." Lisa said suddenly which took me by surprise. "Oh there is no need to thank me Lisa you would have done the same thing in my situation." I said," I still want to thank you." She went on, I nodded in approval.

When Lisa's parents finally came home they were worried, my mom told them what happened but Lisa told them now I helped her and they thanked me before heading home. Me and my mom walked back into the house, she went to cook dinner while I sat on the couch and turned on the TV and turned it to NCIS. An hour latter my dad came through the door and headed to the kitchen and talked to my mom. When he was done he walked into the living room and saw me watching NCIS and laughing at a funny Tony and Ziva moment. Then I looked at him and smiled and he smiled back. He walked over to the couch and sat down beside me then pulled me close and kissed me on the forehead," I'm very proud of you Rin." He said. I smiled as he let go of me," you did well helping that girl without you here something bad might have happened." He said.

During dinner my parents were talking about something I couldn't hear but they looked worried. I stopped eating and put my fork down on my plate," what is it?" I asked. They looked at me then each other, my mom nodded then they looked at me again. "Rin me and your mom were thinking that maybe we should move." He said," what!" I yelled. I stood up abruptly," I don't feel it's safe here for you after school besides we were thinking of moving to japan close to your cousins." He explained. I stood there for a while blinking and taking in his wards," you mean Kagome and Sota?" I asked excitement shown in my eyes. They nodded and flopped back in my chair_' I haven't seen them since I was ten'_ I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone the first reviews I got made me happy. To tell you the truth I was worried that it was going to be another failed story and I really hope it doesn't turn out that way because so far this is the only story I started that I really want to finish(and I've started twenty that I left un finished). The only problem is I'm not a good writer and ask for help to keep my stories going but I do give credit to people for their ideas while others I know do not. **

**Also I want to give thanks to Mustang-Lover-101 who gave me two pretty good ideas that I hope to use soon. (I'll let you all know what they are when they show up in my story)**

**Also I want to give thanks to ****shessy's lil' girl who gave me a few ideas as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters.**

**Chapter two: the move**

"Come on Kisa please pick up." I mumbled, I had decided to call Kisa to tell her what happened and what my parents wanted to do. "hello." Answered a sleepy Kisa," hey Kisa I have to tell you something it's very important." I said I really didn't want to tell her but if I didn't I would regret it for the rest of my life. "Rin?" she questioned," What are you doing calling so late at night and why can't it wait until tomorrow?" she asked. "No it can't wait till tomorrow because I won't be here tomorrow." I said, my parents told me the planned to leave early the next morning which didn't leave me a lot of time. "What do you mean?" she asked," we're moving." I said slowly. "What! You're moving? Why didn't you tell me?" Kisa yelled, I sighed but decided to tell her the whole story.

I told her everything she seemed like she was in shook because she didn't say anything once I finished. "So you're moving to Japan." She said with sadness," yeah and I hate myself for wanting to go but it's a good reason." I said with equal sadness in my voice. "And what would that reason be?" she asked," I'm moving close to my cousin Kagome." I said slightly happy because Kisa knew Kagome well because Kagome saved her life. Kisa hadn't been paying attention because she had just come from her daily beat up from a bunch of kids who liked to pick on her and was almost hit by a car.

*Flash back *

Kisa was walking across the street with her head down. _'Why? Why must they always pick on me what did I ever do to them'_ she thought teeth clenched tight with tears running down her face. _'I don't seem to belong anywhere so what's the point?'_ she asked herself. Then there was a loud screech Kisa looked up to see a car coming at her, her eyes went wide she didn't know if she could move when suddenly and hand grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the way. Kisa was shocked someone had saved her but who she looked at a girl about her own age she had long and wavy raven black hair and brown eyes," are you ok?" the girl asked, Kisa nodded slowly," good I'm glad my name is Kagome by the way." She said with a smile. "What's your name?" Kagome asked," Kisa." She said simply," it is nice to meet you Kisa. Oh come on you have to meet my cousin she is great you'll love her." Kagome said dragging Kisa along with her gently.

*End of flash back*

So that's how we all met kind of strange to some but not to us. "Wow Kagome really that's great. Hey when you talk to her tell her I said hi." She said, well at least she won't be as sad as she would have been if I hadn't told her that. "ok I will." I said with a smile I was glad that she won't mind that," hey if it makes you feel better I'll call you when I get the chance." I said," and I'll visit in the summer or something." I continued. "I would like that." She said, "Alright so that's what I'll do then bye Kisa I have to get some sleep. I'll try to call you when you get out of school." I said," alright night." She said. "Good night." I said before I hung up. I quickly put on a pair of shorts and long shirt before climbing into bed. _'I wonder what will happen and who I'll meet when I move'_ was my last thought before I fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning we packed our stuff and headed to the airport. It seemed like it took forever to get there because I fell asleep like ten times on the way there because I was so board. When we landed at the airport Kagome, Sota and their mom and grandpa were waiting there. "Rin!" Kagome yelled while running over to me, she gave me a hug which I quickly returned. When we let go and looked at how much each of us had changed which to us wasn't much. "Hey Kagome it is good to see you again. Oh by the way Kisa says hi." I said." Kisa? Oh my gosh I haven't seen or heard from her in like forever. How is she?" Kagome asked. "She is doing very well." I assured her and smiled," so who is that big guy over there?" I joked. "That's Sota." She said even though she knew that I had guessed it to be him, "I can't believe he has grown that much." I said.

So they showed us to our new house and helped us unpack everything and set it up. Kagome and I talked as we worked on my room. "Oh hey did I tell you I had a boyfriend?" she asked, I nearly dropped a box on my foot when she asked that. "No you didn't. What's he like?" I asked while I picked up my clothes out of the box and put them in a drawer neatly. "Well you see he is a half demon named Inuyasha." Kagome said," what kind." I asked," dog demon." Kagome answered knowing what I meant. We finished unpacking while she explained to me about Inuyasha. "Well we're done here so why don't we head to the mall and go shopping?" she asked looking at her phone," sure why not we got time to waste." I said smiling.

We went to the mall and looked around in different stores and bought a few things while we were at it. "Wow this mall has so much stuff." I said, we were currently walking around in a shop with stuffed animals. "Well yeah after all most of the stuff in America was made in either Japan or China so what did you expect?" She said. "To tell you the truth I have no clue." I said not taking my eyes off of a white stuffed dog on a shelf I couldn't reach. Kagome looked at me," what are you looking at?" she asked walking over to me. "That white stuffed dog up there." I said almost in a whisper.

_'hmm how strange the markings on that stuffed dog reminds me of Inuyasha's cold hearted brother's'_ Kagome thought. Soon after her phone went off, she took it out of her pocket and looked at it. "Oh I'm sorry Rin I have to go Inuyasha wants to see me. I'll see you tomorrow though. Bye." She said before running out of the shop. I watched her leave then turned my attention back on the stuffed dog _'what unusual markings'_ I thought not noticing some one behind me _'how strange that girl is the only one to actually show a fascination to that creation my friend made of my demon dog form'_ the person thought. " you seem very interested in that stuffed dog." a cold voice said, I turned around and saw a guy about my age maybe a year older looking at the dog almost surprised. He had long silver hair that stopped below his waist and gold eyes, an each cheek were two magenta stripes and on his forehead was a midnight blue moon. He was wearing black baggy pants with chains, a white shirt and leather jacket and hanging around his neck on a necklace was a guitar pick.

"Um yes I am." I said slowly," you going to buy it?" he asked looking down at me a bit _'she is actually kind of cute. Wait I did not just think that' _he thought. I shook no head no and looked back at the stuffed dog on the shelf. "why not?" he asked giving me a confused look _'and what's the problem'_ he thought," I don't have the money because of my cousin to buy it know." I sighed. _'Oh I see so that's why. Well I guess I could buy it for her I mean I have the money. Besides no one has ever seemed so attached to my demon dog look this could be a good thing'_ he thought then He reached up and grabbed the stuffed dog, I looked at him," ok then I'll buy it for you." He said. I was shocked," oh no please you don't have to." I said because I don't like people spending money on me. _'Hmm interesting. She is quite different'_ he thought, "Its fine besides no one else wants it and the shops trying to sell it quickly so they can put up new items." He said then headed to the register. He quickly paid for it and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I said and looked down at the stuffed dog," no problem. Maybe will see each other again some time." he said before walking out of the store. _'How strange. From the markings I would say he is a demon. What kind I wonder'_ I thought. _'For some strange reason I truly want to see him again soon'_ I thought then looked at the stuffed dog and smiled.

**Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it and I know Sesshomaru doesn't really act like that and it's a little strange but most of the time he will act like he normally does. If you don't like it let me know if there is something I can do to make it so you do like it. So please review I'll try to update again soon ok. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey every one I'm happy to say everything is going well so far and in this chapter will hold one of the ideas I got. Hope you all like it. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters. Also I do not own the song (or band of course).**

**Chapter three: the big surprise**

I got home and was totally out of it after my run in with that guy. During dinner I didn't notice my parents trying to get my attention until my dad threw a bawled up paper towel at my head. _'Huh'_ I blinked at my dad," What?" I asked like I was listening but hadn't heard it right. "Rin what is up with you today?" my dad asked, He was obviously not happy with my sudden silent and non-responsive attitude. "Sorry I just had a really fun day that's all." I said then looked down at the stuffed dog in my lap; I haven't let it go since that guy got it for me. '_I wonder what his name was'_ I thought," Rin!" my dad yelled, He had lost my attention once again. "Yes what is it." I asked and looked up at my parents," honey are you feeling alright?" my mom asked, I could see the concern showing in her eyes. "Yeah I'm fine just thinking." I said giving her a smile," About what." My dad asked as he raised an eyebrow at me. _'Great know what?'_ I thought then an idea hit me," Kisa." I said quickly," Are you worried dear?" my mom said as she took a sip of her drink. I nodded," I called her when I got back and she was telling me about a guy she met. I'm worried about how he'll treat her that's all." I explained. My parents nodded _'yes they bought it even though it wasn't a complete lie'_ I thought. "Well I had a big day today and I'm exhausted so I think I'll turn in for the night." I said, I got up and put my new dog in the chair then I took my dishes to the sink and washed them. "Good night Rin." My parents said, I picked up my dog and headed up stairs to my room and got ready for bed. I fell asleep with my dog clinched firmly in my in my arms.

The next morning I was woken up by my phone ringing. I reached my hand out from under my covers and grabbed it then pulled it back under and put it to my ear. "Hello." I said groggily," Rin I need you to hurry and get up." Kagome answered," Kagome? What's the big idea where is the fire?" I asked sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes with my dog still in my arms. "Just be ready when I get there ok. Be ready by 12:00 got it." Kagome said before she hung up, I pulled the phone from my ear and put it on my dresser _'wonder what has her all worked up. Oh well I'll find out soon'_ I thought. I sat my dog on my dresser and pulled out some clothes then headed to the bathroom for a shower. I got out of the shower and dressed quickly then put my hair up into a side ponytail. I was wearing a sky blue t-shirt and black jeans. Soon I heard a knock at my bedroom door," come in Kagome." I called; she opened my door slightly at first then all the way.

"Good you're dressed. Come on lets go we have to meet up with Inuyasha." Kagome said," ok hold on just a second." I said. I ran over to my dresser and grabbed a black jacket and my phone which is when Kagome spotted my stuffed dog," hey Rin isn't that the stuffed dog you were looking at yesterday?" Kagome asked while pointing at the dog. "Yes what about it?" I answered quickly asking another question in the process," I thought you didn't have the money to buy it." Kagome said worriedly. "Yeah I didn't. Some really hot demon guy bought it for me." I said hearing the worry in her voice," really? Did you catch his name?" Kagome asked with excitement. I shook my head no sadly," I see. Well come on lets go my boyfriend wants to meet you he also says he has a surprise and wants to know if you want in." Kagome said all of her excitement gone, and then she dragged me out of my house.

We headed to a café and went inside and picked a booth to sit at close to the back. Not long after we got in and sat down a guy with silver hair that stopped just above his waist with cute white dog ears and gold eyes came in. he spotted us and started walking over, when he got to us he leaned down to Kagome and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Hey Kagome how are you?" he said with a smile," I'm good. Inuyasha I would like you to meet my cousin Rin. Rin this is my boyfriend Inuyasha." Kagome introduced with a big smile,_' so that's her cousin. Well I guess you can sort of se the resemblance'_ Inuyasha thought. "Nice to meet you Rin." Inuyasha greeted with the smile still on his face and stretched his hand out to me. "The pleasure is all mine." I said giving him my own smile and shaking his hand. He then sat down next to Kagome.

We ordered something to eat and started to chat a bit. Soon our food was brought to us and we started eating. "So why did you call us here Inuyasha?" I asked," oh right thanks Rin I almost forgot." Inuyasha said with a chuckle, he reached in to his pocket and pulled out three tickets. He then put the tickets on the table," concert tickets?" Kagome questioned," these are not just any concert tickets. They're my brother's concert tickets and to be even more specific there his back stage ticket." Inuyasha explained. "Wow I didn't know you had a brother. And to think he is also in a band that's cool." I said my eyes lighting up at the thought of going to a concert. "Yep. So what do you two think want to come? It's tonight and starts at 6:00 and ends at 12:00." Inuyasha asked," sure." Kagome and me said in unison.

After we finished Inuyasha headed home and Kagome dragged me to her place to pick out something to wear for the concert. We went to her room and she closed the door then headed to her closet. "So Kagome have you meet Inuyasha's brother." I asked while I watched her separate her clothes in categories. "Yeah but only a few times. The two don't get along well so he doesn't hang around with us much around school." Kagome answered as she pulled out a white kimono with flowers on it. "What do you think?" Kagome asked as she turned to show me the kimono, I shook my head no even though I liked it. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and turned back around to search for another one. "What's he like?" I asked while looking around the room," who? Inuyasha's brother?" Kagome questioned.

"Yeah." I answered," well Inuyasha usually describes him as a cold hearted and self-centered person. He doesn't care about anyone and always keeps to himself." Kagome said. She pulled out another kimono and turned to show it to me. It was beautiful silver like kimono with red cherry blossoms scattered on it. I walked over to Kagome and felt the kimono," it feels like silk." I said not taking my hand off. "Yeah that's exactly what it is made of." Kagome said with a big smile on her face. "I heard from Inuyasha that it once belonged to his brother's mother." Kagome explained as she pushed it into my hands. "Inuyasha's father, Inutaisho, gave it to me for some reason." Kagome said as she looked for something for her to wear.

I looked at Kagome then back at the kimono then headed to the bathroom to see how it fit. I finished putting it on and looked in the mirror," well how does it fit Rin?" Kagome asked as she walked in holding the kimono she decided to wear. "It fits perfectly." I answered not taking my eyes off of the mirror," that's great it doesn't fit me well so you can keep it if you want to." Kagome said with a smile. "Thanks Kagome." I said looking at her and giving her a bright smile," sure. Oh I almost forgot Inuyasha just called and said that his dad wanted to meet you and was wondering if you would like to have dinner with them tomorrow." Kagome said. "You bet I would. It beats being at home alone for dinner." I said as I was about to shut the door to let her change. After she finished changing into her kimono we still had at least an hour so we got something to eat then headed to her room and sat on her bed. "Hey want to listen to one of Inuyasha's brother's songs?" Kagome asked as she picked up a cd.

"Sure why not we still have time." I answered with excitement, Kagome giggled at how I acted and then put the cd into a radio/cd player. She flipped the cd case to look at the songs before turning it from the radio to the cd. "Hmm well let's see. Oh this one should be good." Kagome mumbled, she put the case down and switched it to the cd then put it on track five. "so what's the name of the song?" I asked," the song is called Monster." Kagome answered right before the song started.

_**The secret side of me, I never let you see  
>I keep it caged but I can't control it<br>So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
>I feel the rage and I just can't hold it<strong>_

_**It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
>It comes awake and I can't control it<br>Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
>Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?<strong>_

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<strong>_

_**I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<strong>_

_**My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
>I keep it caged but I can't control it<br>'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
>Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?<strong>_

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<strong>_

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<strong>_

_**It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
>There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart<br>No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
>Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster<strong>_

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<strong>_

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<strong>_

_**I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<br>I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<strong>_

When the song finished I thought about the lyrics and about what Kagome told me about Inuyasha's brother so far and put it together. _'it sure seems like something that he would sing'_ I thought, I didn't notice that another song had come on. _'the only thing is I don't want to go by what other people say so maybe when I meet him after the concert I'll learn something'_ I thought. Kagome reached over and cut the radio/cd player off then laid back on her bed and looked at me," so what do you think?" Kagome asked. "I don't know." I said still in thought,_' that voice sort of sounded familiar'_ I thought but they were cut short when Kagome's mom called to us. "Oh well it's time to go come on." Kagome said as she got up, once again Kagome started to drag me everywhere. We got down stairs to where Inuyasha was waiting," well you two ready?" Inuyasha asked, we nodded and fallowed him out the door and to his car.

Kagome and Inuyasha talked the whole way there while I looked out the window and tried to think about where I had heard that voice at but I just couldn't think with Kagome and Inuyasha talking so decided to forget about it for now. After a while we finally got there and parked, we got out and headed to our destination. During the whole concert I keep trying to figure out the voice but still no luck, I hadn't heard any of the songs and I never looked up to see who was singing, ha I barely even noticed the concert was over until Inuyasha started to move and then started to speaking to someone. For the first time that night I looked up to see Inuyasha talking to a wolf demon with long black hair that was put in to a ponytail and light blue eyes and a human with long black hair that was braided with blue eyes and a star on his forehead. Then that's when I saw him, the demon who bought me the stuffed dog, I stood up quickly which got everyone's attention. Then as soon as our eyes met they widened as we recognized each other. "YOU!" we yelled in unison and both pointed a finger at each other, everyone got silent and stared at us with surprise and confusion.

**Hey everyone thanks again for the support. And now for the credit, Mustang-Lover-101 gave me the idea for the concert and I felt it could work well. So let's give a round of applause for Mustang-Lover-101. Please let me know what you thought and if you know any songs that would go well with Sesshomaru please tell me so if I decide to have another concert or something. Thank you all again and I'll try to update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone thanks for the support. Anyways this chapter holds another one of the ideas I have so far. Enjoy!**

**A special thanks to DivineRose91 for a song that fits Sesshomaru.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters.**

**Chapter four: first day at a new school**

"You two know each other?" the wolf demon questioned. Inuyasha's brother and I turned to the wolf demon,_' I hate wolves they scare me so much. I'm surprised I haven't gone crazy because of my fear'_ I thought," Not really." I answered shaking my head and shrugging in a board way. The wolf demon growled,_' how dare he'_ Inuyasha's brother thought, I took a step back,_' I must have sounded rude. You're so Stupid Rin'_ I thought then noticed that the wolf demon had stopped growling as another growl was heard. I looked to the side a bit and saw that Inuyasha's brother was growling back," don't be rude Koga." Inuyasha's brother said, his voice held a warning in it, and then the guy Inuyasha had been talking to walked over to me. "please forgive Koga he is tired so he is a little grumpy. Anyways my name is Bankotsu." The guy said with a big smile as he stretched his hand out. "Nice to meet you Bankotsu. My name is Rin." I said shaking his hand and giving him a gentle smile.

_'So her name is Rin. Well it currently fits her'_ Inuyasha's brother thought," wait Rin. I thought you said you didn't know Sesshomaru." Kagome said," oh so your name is Sesshomaru? Your name means killing perfection right?" I asked him and looked over my shoulder. Sesshomaru nodded slowly while he kept his eyes glued on Koga,_' I guess he is doing that to make sure Koga doesn't try something'_ I though. "Alright so how do you two know each other exactly?" Koga sneered which lead to an evil glare and a growl from Sesshomaru." Yesterday at the mall. He bought me a stuffed dog that I really liked but I didn't have enough money for it." I answered. Just then Kagome fell backwards then she was in front of me in seconds with her hands on my shoulders. "Sesshomaru bought you that stuffed dog that you were staring at yesterday before I left to meet Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she shook me vigorously. When she finally stopped and let go I felt really sick," yes." I said hoarsely then as nausea came over me I fell backwards but was quickly caught by a strong arm. I looked up to see it was Sesshomaru who had stopped me from hitting the ground," thank you." I said with a slight blush," hm." Was all he said before pushing me back on my feet.

"Wow Sesshomaru I didn't know you had a soft side." Inuyasha said while laughing and patting his brother on the back. Sesshomaru elbowed Inuyasha in the stomach and glared at Inuyasha who was still laughing," Stupid half-brother." Sesshomaru growled, I tilted my head to the side in confusion. Then I remembered when Kagome told me this kimono once belonged to Sesshomaru's mother which means they had the same father but different mothers. "You have different mothers." I said, everyone but Kagome was shocked. Sesshomaru quickly figured out how I knew that,_' why didn't I realize what she was wearing'_ Sesshomaru thought, he walked over to me," who gave you that kimono?" he asked rather coldly. "Kagome got it from your father then she gave it to me." I answered quickly,_' what's so special about the kimono she is wearing'_ Koga thought. "Did you know this kimono once belonged to my mother?" Sesshomaru asked, I nodded slowly,_' did she take a liking to the kimono like she did the dog?'_ Sesshomaru thought.

After the awkward conversation Kagome pulled me away to head home with Inuyasha following behind. When we arrived at my house I quickly go out and was about to head inside when Kagome called to me. "Inuyasha and I will come pick you up for school." Kagome informed as they drove off. I went inside and took off the kimono and changed in to my night clothes then I grabbed my stuffed dog and tried to get a little bit of sleep.

I somehow woke up early enough to take a shower and eat breakfast. I headed to the bathroom and took a quick shower and got dressed in my school uniform then ate breakfast and brushed my teeth. I gathered my books quickly and put them in my backpack and just as I finished I heard a honk outside. I knew it was Kagome so I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door. "Good morning Rin. Are you ready for your first day of school?" Kagome asked as I was getting in," morning. And I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I answered and sighed. On the way to school we talked about random thing, when we got to school Kagome told me where the office was and left for class.

I followed Kagome's directions and finally at the office, I opened the door and walked in. "hello dear. Can I help you?" an old lady asked," um yes. I'm new and I was told I could get my schedule here." I answered. "name?" the old lady asked," Rin Higurashi." I stated, she looked through some files and after a while found my schedule. "Ah here it is." The old lady said as she handed me the a blue sheet of paper," here you go." The old lady said as she handed me his schedule. "Thank you." I said with a bright smile, I headed out of the door and looked at my schedule to see what my first class was when I ran into someone.

I fell backwards and hit the floor quite hard. "Oww." I mumbled," you alright?" a cold voice asked, I looked at who I had run into and noticed it was Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru." I mumbled, Sesshomaru held his hand out for me to grab. "Thank you." I said as I grabbed his hand and Sesshomaru helped me up," You just love to run in to me don't you?" Sesshomaru asked in a sort of teasing tone and a smirk. "Really because from where I'm standing it looks more like you're stalking me because of interest." I said,_' well you wouldn't be far off. I'm not stalking you but I am interested'_ Sesshomaru thought. "Sesshomaru!" a female voice called loudly, Sesshomaru sighed," why can't she leave me alone?" Sesshomaru growled. Suddenly a female demon latched onto Sesshomaru's arm.

She had long black hair in a bun and red eyes. "Um am I interrupting something Sesshomaru?" I asked, just then the female demon glared at me. "Hey slut who do you think you are Sesshomaru is mine. Understand? If you go near him I'll kick your ass." She sneered as she backed me into the wall, I tried to get away but she grabbed my arm and dug her nails deep into my arm which made me wince in pain. Just then Sesshomaru could smell my blood, _'how dare she! Kagura you will pay for harming her and calling her a slut!'_ Sesshomaru thought and started growling. I looked at Sesshomaru as he started growling, his eyes were blood red and he looked ready to kill," Kagura!" Sesshomaru snapped, Kagura turned to Sesshomaru and quickly moved away from me as she saw his eyes. "If you ever harm her or say something like that to her again I'll rip out your heart and crush it!" Sesshomaru growled," Now leave!" Sesshomaru said as he punched the wall beside him. I stood there shocked while holding my arm in pain; Kagura glared at me,_' I'm watching you girl'_ Kagura thought before she left.

Sesshomaru watched Kagura to make sure she would actually leave,_' I need to keep a close eye on Kagura in case she tries to harm Rin. Wait why do I care. I don't care. Ahhhh! What is wrong with me?'_ he thought and growled then turned to me, his eyes were once again gold. He walked over to me and gently grabbed my injured arm and moved my hand away, then he rolled my sleeve up to look at my wound, he growled as he saw what Kagura did and glared in the direction the wind sorcerous went. He soon looked at me again and noticed I had grabbed my backpack and tried to open it, he grabbed my backpack with his free hand then put the handle in his mouth then opened it with his once again free hand and grabbed some bandages. He then dropped my backpack on the ground and started to wrap my arm up using one hand and his teeth." Sesshomaru!" a male voice called, I looked and saw an angry fox demon with long white hair and ears with green eyes. Sesshomaru tightened the bandage on my arm with his mouth," what?" Sesshomaru asked with his mouth still holding the bandage. "What are you doing?" the fox demon asked as Sesshomaru finished wrapping my arm. "What does it look like? I was bandaging her arm." Sesshomaru answered," what happened?" the fox demon asked," Kagura." Sesshomaru snorted as he pulled my sleeve gently back over the bandage. "I see. Rin I believe. My name is Mr. Souichi and I'm the principle." The fox demon said," also Sesshomaru I hope you do know that I'll have to call your father and tell him what happened in class." Mr. Souichi said and turned to go to his office.

_'He always says that when he wants me to do something'_ Sesshomaru thought, "Unless?" Sesshomaru asked giving the Mr. Souichi a death glare, Mr. Souichi smirked and looked at me. "If you show this lovely lady around I might not tell your father." Mr. Souichi said with a smile," fine I can deal with that." Sesshomaru said, Sesshomaru turned back to me and grabbed my bag then slung it over his shoulder. "come." Was all Sesshomaru said before walking off, I followed right behind,_' it's too bad I have to tell his father anyways but if I can come up with a good reason his father might let this incident slide'_ Mr. Souichi thought as he headed back to his office.

"Looks like your first class is history. We have the same schedule actually." Sesshomaru said as we walked down the halls. As we entered the classroom everyone turned to look at us," Sesshomaru? Didn't I just send you out? Who is the girl behind you?" a male lion demon asked. _'Man he always asks so many questions at once' _Sesshomaru thought," yes Mr. Kaizer you did but I was sent back, and this is the new student Rin Higurashi." Sesshomaru answered with crossed arms and a bored expression. "Fine both of you take a seat we have a quiz." Mr. Kaizer said then he turned to me," do you know any Japanese history?" Mr. Kaizer asked, I nodded and took a seat next to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was done in Ninety seconds or if you want in under two minutes so he started writing a song and humming it as he does it in a low voice. I couldn't understand how he finished so fast even if he was a demon no one else finished that fast with 30 questions, I was having a hard time myself. "Sesshomaru." A voice whispered from behind," what is it Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked quietly. "can I see your answers?" Inuyasha asked with a pleading look on his face," no. It's not my fault you didn't study. So why should I help you?" Sesshomaru said not taking his eyes off of the song he was writing. "Please just this once I won't ask again." Inuyasha begged, Sesshomaru smirked, oh how he loved to hear his half-brother beg for his help. Sesshomaru grabbed his answers and snuck them under the desk to his brother who grabbed it and quickly jotting down the answers. Inuyasha passed the answers back to Sesshomaru the same way and thanked him. Sesshomaru's eyes darted to my paper; I had only been able to answer four questions. "Rin." Sesshomaru called to me," hmmm." Was all I could manage," here." Sesshomaru said. I looked and saw he was handing me his answers.

I shook my head no," Rin I know you don't know almost any of the answers. Besides you have the right to ace this quiz being that you're new so take it." Sesshomaru said. My eyes glanced at him then the paper," thank you." I said and grabbed the paper under the table. After history my day much smoother well that is until lunch but the best thing was that Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Inuyasha were in all of my classes. Anyways when lunch time came around Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and me headed to lunch and sat down at a table near the far left corner. I sat beside Sesshomaru who was sitting on the opposite side of Kagome and Inuyasha. Not long after we got seated seven people started to walk towards us and that's when I noticed who two of them were, Bankotsu and Koga. With them were three humans (which two of them were guys), a male fox demon, and female wolf demon.

The female wolf demon had red hair that was put in pigtails and green eyes. The fox demon had auburn hair that was put up in a small bun and had turquoise eyes. One of the guys was a monk with black hair in a small ponytail and purple eyes. The other guy I could tell was a demon slayer had black hair that was put up in a ponytail and brown eyes. The girl I could tell was also a demon slayer had long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hey everyone." Kagome greeted and waved, they sat down and greeted Kagome with smiles then there attention went to me. "So who is this lovely lady who is joining us today?" The monk asked with a strange smile,_' this guy seems nice but he is kind of creeps me out'_ I thought. "Oh this is my cousin Rin, Rin just moved here from America. Rin these are my friends. The two demon slayers are Sango and her brother Kohaku. That perverted monk is Miroku, the wolf demon there is Ayame, and the fox demon beside you is Shippo." Kagome introduced. "Its nice to meet you all." I said giving everyone a bright smile.

"So you came from America? That's cool I've always wanted to go there. Hey lets be friends ok." Shippo asked with a childish grin," yeah." I said happily. After that lunch seemed a bit boring to me, Koga and Inuyasha were arguing over Kagome, while Kagome and Ayame looked at them obviously annoyed, Miroku tried to flirt with me which just lead to him getting slapped by Sango which I thought was kind of funny, and Shippo was chatting with Kohaku about random things. After lunch we went our separate ways and went to our next class,_' I feel so lonely in in this group'_ I thought and sighed, I didn't notice that when I sighed Sesshomaru had stopped doing his work and was staring at me with a bit of worry. _'She hasn't done anything but sigh since she meet everyone. I wonder what's up'_ Sesshomaru thought. That's when the rest of my day sort of went downhill and by the end of the day I had a bad headache. "Alright! It's about time we got out of this prison!" Inuyasha said as he stood on a chair and stretched, Kagome giggled at her boyfriend's actions," Kagome." I whispered," what?" Kagome whispered back. "I have after school detention with Mrs. Yukimura." I told her," what? When did you get detention? Never mind how long will do you have to stay?" Kagome asked.

I shrugged and walked out of the room,_' where is she going? Oh well I can't worry about her know I have to go meet up with the others'_ Sesshomaru though. "Well little brother I'll see you at dinner." Sesshomaru said," hey Sesshomaru when you're done with your meeting could you bring with you?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow," father wants to meet her so he invited her over for dinner." Inuyasha said after reading his brother's silent question. "She got herself after school detention with Mrs. Yukimura so I thought you could get her after your meeting." Kagome explained,_' what? How did she get detention she didn't do anything to my knowledge'_ Sesshomaru thought. "Fine I guess I could bring her with me." Sesshomaru mumbled,_' I'll ask her what happened after my meeting'_ Sesshomaru thought as he headed towards the meeting.

**Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you all liked it but if you don't I understand. Personally I thought it was a bit boring at times but I really want to know what you guys think. If I can change it some way for you to like it just let me know. Also I've decided that the song "one winged angle" (which was the song that divineRose91 told me about) will be like a theme song for Sesshomaru when he has a concert.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. I still can't believe how well this story is doing. Anyways I'm happy that all of you like it. Here is the next chapter so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha of the characters.**

**Chapter five: dinner with the family of dog demons**

"So are we finished?" Bankotsu asked, Sesshomaru nodded and got up with his guitar. "It's about time." Koga said while spinning his drum sticks around in his hand, Sesshomaru was putting up his guitar," We'' I have to get going see you guys tomorrow." Sesshomaru said while putting his guitar case on his back and then he walked off. Sesshomaru headed to Mrs. Yukimura's class room and opened the door quietly. Sesshomaru looked around the room and saw there was no teacher then walked over to me and stood behind me. "So how did you get detention?" Sesshomaru asked in a cold tone, I jumped and looked at him. "Sesshomaru." I mumbled blinking in confusion," What are you doing here?" I asked. "I'm waiting." Sesshomaru answered,_' huh he is waiting? for who?'_ I thought utterly confused.

"How much do you have left to do?" Sesshomaru asked looking over my shoulder," I have ten questions left to do. Also the answer to your first question is I sort of knocked this guy out." I said with my head down. "What did he do?" Sesshomaru asked with more surprise then anger," He tried to kiss me." I answered slowly and quietly. _'When I find him he will die a slow and painful death!' _Sesshomaru though, Sesshomaru nodded while trying to control his anger. "So what are the ten problems?" Sesshomaru asked calmly, I pointed to the ten questions on the paper. "I've never learned any of this." I said with shame and sighed, Sesshomaru looked at me for a second then put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him," I'll give you the answers then let you borrow my notes so you can study the subject." Sesshomaru said, my eyes lit up and I thanked him, he then pulled up a chair and sat next to me. He looked at the questions and gave me the answers he said each answer slowly so I could write it down and also so he didn't have to repeat it.

When I was done I stood up and put the sheet on Mrs. Yukimura's desk with the others. "Shall we go?" Sesshomaru asked as he leaned against the door frame,_' so I guess that means he was waiting for me'_ I thought and smiled. I nodded and ran over to the door; he looked at me as I stopped in front of him waiting for him to lead. He pushed himself of the door frame and headed down the hall towards the entrance with me following right behind. _'I wonder what he drives'_ I thought," Rin?" Sesshomaru said," yes." I answered," have you ever been on a motorcycle?" Sesshomaru asked. I looked up at him," no." I said simply, he nodded and then pulled out a pair of keys. He lead me over to a motorcycle and then opened a small trunk,_' I should have known when he asked that question. It looks custom made. Well I'm not surprised' _I thought.

He pulled out a helmet and put his guitar down and looked around," here you'll need it more then I will." Sesshomaru said as he handed me the helmet. "Umm…I know you're a demon but…" I was quickly cut off," exactly. I'm a demon not a human which means I have a better reaction time." Sesshomaru said. _'He has a good point. If he ends up losing control he wasn't wearing a helmet he would be able to get off before it crashed' _I thought. I sighed in defeat and grabbed the helmet, Sesshomaru took out his touch phone and texted someone then grabbed my backpack and put it in the small trunk and closed it. Then Sesshomaru turned to me and helped me with the helmet, right after that Koga walked up behind me then grabbed the guitar case and looked at me before he left,' so that's why he asked me to take care of his guitar until tomorrow after school' Koga thought. Sesshomaru got on the motorcycle and I did the same," since you aren't use to being on a motorcycle I would feel safer if you held on to me or my Jacket so I know you're there just in case something goes wrong." Sesshomaru said while looking over his shoulder at me. I nodded then put my arms around him, he turned his attention back to everything in front of him and started the motorcycle and then we drove off.

The ride was quiet mostly because I knew Sesshomaru would rather concentrate on the road. We finally stopped in a large drive way with a fountain in the middle; Sesshomaru cut off the motorcycle and rubbed my hand with his thumb. I let go and looked up to see a huge white mansion, Sesshomaru got off the motorcycle and looked at me," wouldn't you rather stare at the inside instead of the outside." Sesshomaru said with a smirk. I look at him and got off the motorcycle and was about to take off the helmet but Sesshomaru beat me to it. After put the helmet on his motorcycle he then leads me to the huge white doors. He opened the doors walked inside; I flinched when I heard the bang from the doors when they hit the wall.

"Darn it Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled from the kitchen," Sesshomaru dear you must stop doing that." A beautiful human woman with long wavy black hair that reaches below her waist and brown eyes said. She spotted me and smiled," you must be Rin. My name is Izayoi. I'm Inuyasha's mother." She explained. "Its nice to meet you." I said," Sesshomaru!" a deep male voice called from upstairs. Sesshomaru sighed and handed me a bag," here Kagome thought you might want some change of clothes. Inuyasha! Why don't you show Rin around?" Sesshomaru said before heading upstairs. After I changed Inuyasha showed me around a bit before he was called to help his mom so the rest of the time I just looked around. Then I heard yelling, the door was cracked so I looked inside and saw Sesshomaru arguing with a look alike dog demon only the other dog demon had one stripe on each cheek and no moon on his fore head. "I did it for a good reason!" Sesshomaru yelled," well I don't see your reason for that threat you gave Kagura!" the dog demon growled.

"I'm that reason." I said while walking in to the office, the dog demon and Sesshomaru looked at me. "Rin? I thought you were with Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said,' Rin? Kagome's cousin?' the dog demon thought. "Rin, you're Kagome's cousin. Tell me what happened." The dog demon said. I took a seat beside Sesshomaru and started to explain what happened with Kagura," I see. Sesshomaru I must say I'm sorry for my misunderstanding of what I was told." The dog demon said," its fine father." Sesshomaru said while getting up. "Inutaisho, Sesshomaru! Dinner is ready!" Izayoi called from down stairs," you'll join us for dinner right?" Inutaisho asked me with a smile, I nodded slowly. Inutaisho walked out and headed down stairs," Rin?" how is your arm?" Sesshomaru asked quietly, I looked at him and saw that he was ashamed of himself but why? "I completely forgot that she hurt you." Sesshomaru said as he walked over to where I was sitting and sat down.

I moved my sleeve up and unwrapped the bandage from my arm which was covered in blood, Sesshomaru examined my arm slowly and ran his fingers over the marks. Just then Inuyasha came in and saw my arm," hey Rin what happened?" Inuyasha asked. He then glared at Sesshomaru," don't worry Inuyasha I'm fine. It happened this morning." I said with a smile. Inuyasha nodded and took his leave," after dinner I'll clean off the dry blood and wrap it up in a new bandage." Sesshomaru said while pulling my sleeve down and gabbing the bloody bandage. Sesshomaru and I walked down stairs after washing out hands, during dinner Izayoi and Inutaisho asked me many questions like my age, birthday, what my parents were like, what I liked to do for fun, my future, and what my favorite subject was. "Rin it's getting late. Why don't you stay for the night like Kagome?" Izayoi asked while washing dishes," sure I just have to let my parents know. And get something's." I answered as she handed me a wet plate. "Alright then. I'll see if someone can go get your things." Izayoi said while I dried the last dish," thank you." I said as I put the last plate up.

So know that we were done we went to the closest living room where Inuyasha and Kagome were on the couch watching a movie while Inutaisho was working on a business letter. "Inutaisho are you busy?" Izayoi asked," yes Izayoi. Why?" Inutaisho answered. "Never mind then. Inuyasha do you know where Sesshomaru is?" Izayoi asked," I think he went to his room." Inuyasha answered. "I'll go see." I said and headed up the stairs, when I got there the door was open and no one was there. I walked inside of the room and looked around. "What are you doing in here Rin?" Sesshomaru asked from behind me. I jumped and turned around to look at him, my guess was he just finished taking a shower because his hair was wet and because he was not wearing a shirt you the water droplets. "I came to see if Kagome picked up anything else." I asked nervously," yeah she had a feeling my step mother would talk you in to staying the night." Sesshomaru answered, he walked over to his big screen TV and grabbed a bag and then walked back to me.

He handed me the bag," come here." Sesshomaru commanded as he walked to his bathroom, I followed and stopped in the door way. Sesshomaru turned the sink on and a wash cloth, he looked at me, he motioned with his finger for me to come closer. I walked over to him and then he took my injured arm and rolled my sleeve up then turned the sink off. He ringed the wash cloth out and gently cleaned off the dry blood. When he was done he dried my arm and wrapped it up before pulling my sleeve back down. "There all done." Sesshomaru said before he went over to his bed and grabbed a red shirt and black jacket.

"Sesshomaru? Do you have any idea what room I'm sleeping in tonight?" I asked as I watched him put on his shirt." The room beside me is empty and also the bed is comfortable. My dad would probably let you sleep anywhere though." Sesshomaru answered while he put on his jacket. "Where are you going?" I asked and tilted my head to the side," nowhere important Rin." Sesshomaru said. "How long will you be gone?" I asked," not long. I'll see you later." He said before he grabbed his phone and keys, then he left. I sighed and left Sesshomaru's room and headed to the one beside it, the room was big and only had the basics. To the right of the door was a small table with a lamp on it, next to that was a queen size bed, on the left side of the door was a wooden wardrobe and beside that was a fire place. On the other side of the room in front of the bed was a table surrounded by chairs and on the ceiling hung a chandelier.

I yawned then headed down stairs with my bag and walked towards the living room where Inuyasha and Kagome had just finished the movie. " umm?" I said while behind Inutaisho, Inutaisho turned his head and looked at me," yes Rin?" he asked giving me a smile. "Where will I be sleeping to night?" I asked," you can sleep where ever you like Rin." He answered. "Ok then. I just wanted to make sure." I said," good night." I called to everyone before heading up stairs," good night Rin." Everyone called back. I went to the room next to Sesshomaru's and shut the door; I pulled out my night clothes and changed then I opened the door to the room then picked up my cell phone and called my parents and let them know I was staying at a friend's house. When I was done I grabbed my stuffed dog and smiled then I crawled in to the bed and fell asleep.

**Hey everyone I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know of any changes to make it better if you don't like it. Also I need a song for Sesshomaru to sing in the next chapter so please tell me one. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey here is my new chapter and thank for the great reviews. Hey need a duet that would fit in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters.**

**Chapter six: a day of trouble and an after school rehearsal**

Sesshomaru walked through the door at around 10:00 that night. He yawned and headed up stairs to his room, he noticed the door to the room next to his was open and decided to look inside; he looked in to see me on the bed curled up and cuddling with the stuffed dog. Sesshomaru let a smile show on his face before he let it fall, right before he left the room he saw me shiver violently and walked in and pulled the covers over me. Immediately after he did I stopped shivering and cuddled deeper into the covers,_' she looks kind of cute when she sleeps. Wait? Did I just…? Oh forget it I don't care anymore I'll admit it once that she is cute' _Sesshomaru thought,_' you know what I'll do one more thing before I leave to get some rest' _Sesshomaru thought. Sesshomaru leaned over and kissed my forehead," good night Rin." Sesshomaru whispered and then he left the room. I opened one eye and smiled then fell asleep again.

"Rin." Kagome said while shaking my shoulder," ummmm." I said in irritation and slapped her hand away. Kagome sighed," Rin darn it get up!" Kagome said loudly," hey not so loud Izayoi is still asleep." Sesshomaru growled. "It is not my fault she won't get up." Kagome said and threw her hand up in the air, Sesshomaru sighed," just go get ready. I'll deal with it." Sesshomaru said. "I hope so I don't want her to be late for school." Kagome huffed before leaving the room, Sesshomaru opened the cold bottle of water he had and walked over to me," come on Rin time to get up." Sesshomaru said as he poured the water on my head. I jolted up and jumped out of bed, I looked at Sesshomaru who was smirking," what was that for?" I yelled glaring at him with hateful eyes," I did it to wake you up so you're not late for school now hurry up." Sesshomaru said in a serious tone before leaving the room. I watched him leave sadly then sighed,_' I don't understand Sesshomaru at all he is so strange' _I thought. I walked to the bag and pulled out a clean school uniform and headed to the bathroom in the room.

I took a quick shower and dried off then I got dressed and brushed my hair. I put my hair up in my usual side ponytail and headed out my room with the bag. "Oh there you are Rin." Inuyasha said," hey Inuyasha." I greeted and yawned. "Are you hungry Rin?" Kagome asked," no I'm fine." I answered and sat at the kitchen table. Inuyasha and Kagome were eating cereal when Sesshomaru came in. he grabbed a waffle on a plate and then a glass of orange juice. He sat down across from me and started eating. When Inuyasha and Kagome finished breakfast they went to their rooms to finish getting ready.

I was silent while Sesshomaru was finishing his fourth waffle,_' she is really quiet is it because of what I did to wake her up?' _Sesshomaru thought. "So who are you riding with to school?" Sesshomaru asked as he put his plate in the sink, I shrugged and put my head down on my arms. Sesshomaru looked at me then came over and sat beside me," what is it Rin? If this silent act is about what I did to get you up I had a good reason." Sesshomaru said. Then I started to cry," Its not really that Sesshomaru." I choked out; Sesshomaru sighed and pulled me close to him. "Then tell me. What's bothering you?" Sesshomaru asked as he rubbed my back to calm me down," to tell you the truth I kind of don't want to go to school because of Kagura." I said sadly. "I see. Was your arm bothering you last night?" Sesshomaru asked, I nodded," is that why you are thinking about what Kagura said to you?" Sesshomaru asked. I nodded again," Rin. You heard what I told Kagura yesterday. And I meant it; she won't lay a finger on you I promise." Sesshomaru said as he let go and wiped away my tears.

"Thank you." I said, we soon heard laughing and turned to see Inuyasha on the ground and holding his stomach in pain. Sesshomaru growled at his little brother and stood up," and what is so darn funny Inuyasha." Sesshomaru snarled,_' say something so I can kick your ass I dare you' _Sesshomaru thought. Inuyasha stood up after he finished laughing and looked at Sesshomaru," you hugging a human and telling her that you won't let anything happen to her. That such a lie." Inuyasha said loudly before he started laughing again. "Inuyasha… Sit!" Kagome yelled from upstairs, Inuyasha then hit the ground face first. I turned away as his face connected with the floor," stop laughing. Sure your brother doesn't really like humans but that doesn't mean he can't have a human friend that he wants to protect." Kagome said. "So who are you riding with?" Kagome asked," well after this I really don't want to go with Inuyasha." I said, Kagome shrugged then with Inuyasha left. "Do you have your stuff?" Sesshomaru asked, I nodded, he got up and grabbed his keys and bag then he stood at the door and waited for his brother to leave.

Once his brother left and we were outside by his motorcycle he handed me the helmet and I put it on. "Sesshomaru?" I called; his left ear twitched a fraction," Hm." Was his answer," were did you go last night?" I asked. The question keeps popping into my head but I tried my best not to ask," None of your business." Sesshomaru answered, I looked at the ground I didn't like that answer but I decided not to say anything. The ride to school was silent but this time it was different than the silent ride to his place, I sighed. When we arrived at school we got off the motorcycle and then I gave him the helmet, I left him there after I handed him the helmet and grabbed my bags. Sesshomaru turned around and sighed then headed to class. When he got there I was sitting at my desk while the guy I had knocked out yesterday was apologizing to me for what he had done. The guy's name was Hojo,_' I know it is mean but his name kind of sucks'_ I thought and waved my hand at him to leave which he did.

Sesshomaru took his seat beside me and looked at me, I didn't look back, he seemed too noticed and looked towards the door. History was a pain because I had no idea what was going on but refused to receive help from anyone. I kind of isolated myself from everyone until lunch when I started feeling bad about it especially when I decided to look at Sesshomaru who was working and had seen a hurt and regret full look in his eyes. _'Maybe I should apologize I mean what right did I have to ask him where he went and then ignore him' _I thought. My thoughts were interrupted when someone grabbed my arm and held their hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream and then I was knocked out.

'_Where is she?'_ Sesshomaru thought,_' I understand she is mad at me for not telling her where I went but I did it to surprise her'_ Sesshomaru thought. _'Ahhhh I should have just told her!'_ Sesshomaru thought then he started to look around for her and that's when he spotted them. Two demons with lavender hair dragging me off somewhere then he saw Kagura. _'Shoot!'_ Sesshomaru thought and shot out of the building and ended up running into Koga and Bankotsu," whoa dude what the big hurry?" Koga asked. "Rin." Sesshomaru answered before running off again, Koga and Bankotsu looked at each other then ran after him. They spotted Kagura near the pool,_' they wouldn't dare'_ Sesshomaru thought with his eyes wide, Kagura saw him and gave him an evil smile. She looked at one of the demons with lavender hair and nodded and that's when they threw me in.

"Koga, Bankotsu. Hold them off for me." Sesshomaru growled," right." They said in unison and tackled the three demons. Sesshomaru jumped into the pool after me, he grabbed me around the waist and shot back up out of the water and claimed out. Sesshomaru laid me down and checked my pulse, then made me cough up all the water I had swallowed. I opened my eyes slowly and saw him leaning over me. He gave a small smile before getting up and looking over to see Koga and Bankotsu had knocked out the two demons but let Kagura get away. "She'll pay for this." Sesshomaru growled then bent down to pick me up bridle style," come to my house after school for rehearsal and tell Inuyasha what happened." Sesshomaru said," hey Sesshomaru." Bankotsu called. Sesshomaru turned his head to look at Bankotsu," hm." Sesshomaru answered," take my dodge viper." Bankotsu said while walking up to us.

"Thanks my keys to my motorcycle are in my helmet in my locker. You know what before you take my keys could you go get it I need to get some stuff out before I leave." Sesshomaru said," I'll help you out Sesshomaru." Koga said, Sesshomaru nodded. Bankotsu quickly ran inside, opened Sesshomaru's locker and grabbed the keys. Koga opened the passenger side door; Sesshomaru set me down and buckled me up. "Sesshomaru." Bankotsu called, Sesshomaru turned around," here. Is this all of it?" Bankotsu asked while Sesshomaru looked the bags over. "Yeah that's all." Sesshomaru said." Here put this in the back." Sesshomaru said to Koga after he took his jacket out of a bag and handed the rest to Koga. Koga put the bags in the back while Sesshomaru took his jacket put it on me like a blanket then shut the door. "Hey at least you'll have heat in the car to dry your clothes." Bankotsu said laughing,_' still haven't fixed the Air Conditioning huh'_ Sesshomaru thought and got in the car.

He drove out of the school parking lot and headed to his house. When we got there he got out and quickly headed inside and called Izayoi out. Izayoi helped Sesshomaru get me into his room and on his bed then she went to get the bags that were in the car and brought them to Sesshomaru's room. "Sesshomaru dear what happened?" Izayoi asked," Kagura, Hakudoshi, and Juuroumaru threw her in to the schools pool." Sesshomaru answered as he put on a blue tank top. Izayoi gasped and looked at me," she needs some dry clothes. In one of the bags there is a pair of clothes that she can change into." Sesshomaru said. "I'll go get them." Izayoi said and headed down stairs, Sesshomaru pulled up his computer chair and sat down beside me. _'I'm so glad I saw them when I did or she would be…'_ Sesshomaru couldn't even finish his thought.

When school let out everyone came to see how I was doing. I woke up a few times and each time Izayoi or Sesshomaru where there with something for me. Izayoi had handed me some clothes after I arrived and Sesshomaru would bring up some soup or something to drink if Izayoi couldn't. "Well at least seems to be ok." Kagome said while looking at me sadly," I still can't believe those three." Inuyasha growled and balled his hand into a fist. "Alright that's enough Inuyasha out you go." Izayoi said and started pushing Inuyasha out," what?" Inuyasha complained. Kagome looked at me one more time before she left the room and headed down stairs. Sesshomaru, Koga, and Bankotsu were in a sound proof room so when they practiced they wouldn't wake me up.

"Alright I hope you two are ready." Sesshomaru said while looking at them," yeah I think we got it." Bankotsu said as he grabbed his base. "Well Sesshomaru I think I got it so let's give it a shot." Koga said, Sesshomaru nodded and gave a small signal.

I can't escape this hell  
>So many times I've tried<br>But I'm still caged inside  
>Somebody get me through this nightmare<br>I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
>No one will ever change this animal I have become<br>Help me believe it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal!<br>This animal, this animal

I can't escape myself  
>So many times I've lied<br>But there's still rage inside  
>Somebody get me through this nightmare<br>I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
>No one will ever change this animal I have become<br>Help me believe it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal I have become<p>

Help me believe it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal<p>

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
>I can't control myself<br>Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
>I can't escape this hell<p>

This animal, this animal  
>This animal, this animal<br>This animal, this animal  
>This animal<p>

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
>No one will ever change this animal I have become<br>Help me believe it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal I have become<p>

Help me believe it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal!<br>This animal I have become

When they finished Sesshomaru contemplated how well it went for the first time. "That was perfect." Sesshomaru said as he turned to look at them," yeah but remember that a new song can only get us so far." Koga said as he twirled his drum sticks around. "Koga is right we need to do something different that normally we wouldn't." Bankotsu said while looking at Sesshomaru expectantly. "I know where you are heading with this Bankotsu and that is not going to be easy and you know it." Sesshomaru said and looked over to his friends and gave them an angry stare. Bankotsu through his arms up in the air," hey I was just saying. I know it's hard to find a girl who won't annoy you and actually has a good voice but it would good to write a duet and sing it at a concert or something." Bankotsu explained. Sesshomaru sighed," I'll see what I can do but it won't be easy." Sesshomaru said as he walked out and headed down stairs. "Hey Inuyasha." Sesshomaru called," what?" Inuyasha asked," Do you know any…" Sesshomaru stopped mid-sentence as he heard someone singing.

**Hey that's it for now. I hope you guys like it. I would have updated sooner but our internet wasn't working. Also once again if you know a good duet let me know please. Well please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone sorry I didn't update sooner I had a big test to study for. Anyways I'm back and I hope with this new chapter you'll all be happy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the song, or the characters.**

**Chapter seven: a surprise visitor and a new band member**

Kagome smiled when she heard the voice but she never stopped working on the project she got today with Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru listened intently then Sesshomaru started to head up stairs to find who was singing. _'I wonder who the person is singing' _Sesshomaru thought he keep fallowing the sweet and beautiful voice. _'The voice is coming from my room' _Sesshomaru thought as he walked into his room. He looked to his bed and didn't see Rin there then say that his balcony doors were open and the voice was heard once again. _'Could it be Rin?' _Sesshomaru thought, he headed to the balcony doors and walked out onto it. That's when Sesshomaru saw me and just then I finished my song.

As I finished I felt Sesshomaru put his hands on my shoulder and put his head close to my ear. "You never told me you could sing." Sesshomaru whispered into my ear," you never asked." I shot back quietly never looking away from the setting sun shining on the water in the huge lake behind a huge pool. "Tell me Rin have you ever wanted to sing in a band?" Sesshomaru asked as he let go of my shoulders and put one of his hands in to his pocket, he grabbed a black box and pulled it out. "Always. All though I don't mind not singing in a band but it would be nice even if it was just once." I answered, I felt Sesshomaru put something around my neck and hook it together. I looked to see it was a necklace with dog charms on it they all looked a bit more different then the next," Sesshomaru?" I said shocked as I turned around to look at him. "Since Kagome and you are cousins and because she is part of this family that makes you part of our family as well. that necklace is proof and I'll let you know that each of those dogs on their represents each member of the family in their true forms or a what they might look like if they could transform." Sesshomaru explained with a smirk on his face. I looked at the necklace then back at him," is this what you went out for?" I asked, Sesshomaru nodded and pointed to the dog on my far right.

"This one is my mother next to her is me, then my father, Inuyasha, Izayoi, and Kagome." Sesshomaru said while pointing the dogs as he explained who was who. "Why am I not there if I'm part of the family?" I asked sadly," I wanted to give you the chance to draw up a dog demon version of yourself then I was going to go back and have them make it." Sesshomaru explained and then out of nowhere brought my stuffed dog up to me. He moved the stuffed dog into a position where in could sit on my shoulder and look at me before he actually put it on my shoulder. "Alright back to business. The reason I asked if you ever thought about singing in a band is I need someone to sing a duet with me and I was wondering if you would like to be that someone." Sesshomaru said as he stared at me intently. "Really you want me to sing it with you?" I asked with surprise, he nodded and was about to say something when his brother called his name. Sesshomaru growled," what!" Sesshomaru yelled as he walked back in to his room and towards his door, I followed closely behind. "You have a visitor!" Inuyasha yelled back,_' a visitor? Who? And not only that but whoever it is will be beaten to a pulp.' _Sesshomaru thought.

He started down stairs where everyone was standing and then spotted the surprised visitor,_' well I don't believe it. I guess she just got back.' _Sesshomaru thought. "Mother? This is a surprise indeed I thought you were on a business trip for three months." Sesshomaru said calmly, Sesshomaru's mother looked at Sesshomaru with cold, emotionless eyes and nodded. " I ended up getting back earlier then planed." She explained. "Oh Hanako I was wondering how long it would take you to get here." Inutaisho said as he walked towards the door. "What kind of greeting is that Inutaisho? So tell me who is that girl behind Sesshomaru?" Hanako asked coldly," oh that is Rin she is Kagome's cousin." Inutaisho explained. Hanako stared at me and then looked at my stuffed dog and tilted her head to the side,_' how strange for her to hold that stuffed dog. No one ever give that stuffed dog any attention until now.' _Hanako thought before looking at me again. She gave me a slight smile and walked towards me," hello child." Hanako greeted," hello." I said with a smile.

She then turned to Sesshomaru and whispered something to him which he answered with a nod. "Izayoi how have you been?" Hanako asked," I've been fine Hanako thank you for asking." Izayoi answered. "Well enough standing here it's time to eat. Sesshomaru could you go get Koga and Bankotsu?" Inutaisho asked. Sesshomaru didn't answer; he looked towards the stairs and saw Koga and Bankotsu coming. "Sorry we were busy. Hello mistress Hanako. How was your trip?" Bankotsu asked with a smile," my trip was fine young man." Hanako answered. After that they headed to the kitchen and as we ate we learned a lot about what happened during her trip. "Will you be staying the night here Hanako or will you be heading home?" Izayoi asked with a smile," I think I'll spend the night here if you don't mind." Hanako answered.

"Not at all." Izayoi said then started up stairs to fix up a room for Hanako. "Come on guys I want to have a talk with you two. Rin you too." Sesshomaru said as he headed up stairs, Koga, Bankotsu, and me followed him to the band's rehearsal room. As soon as all three of us walked in Sesshomaru shut the door and moved over to his guitar. He picked it up and sat down then motioned for me to sit beside him so I did. Koga and Bankotsu sat with their instruments and looked at Sesshomaru," you both have been pushing me into doing a duet and I brought Rin here because she is the one I have chosen." Sesshomaru announced to his two friends. "Can she even sing?" Koga asked with a bored tone, Sesshomaru growled at him then turned to look at me. he leaned over to my ear," why don't you give them a sample." Sesshomaru whispered with a smirk, I nodded and tried to think of a song.

Sesshomaru turned to his friends and waited until I found out what to sing. _'Let's see what song should I sing? How about… no.' _I thought then I remembered a song I wrote in class yesterday. "Sesshomaru I believe I have one." I said and smiled; he nodded and looked at Koga and Bankotsu. They nodded in understanding and got ready, Sesshomaru looked back at me waiting. I took three pieces of paper and handed them to Sesshomaru; Sesshomaru took the paper from me and gave one to Koga and another to Bankotsu. "Ready?" Sesshomaru asked, Koga and Bankotsu nodded, and then he looked at me. I nodded and thought about the words as they started the beat.

_**I wanted to be like you  
>I wanted everything<br>So I tried to be like you  
>And I got swept away<strong>_

_**I didn't know that it was so cold  
>And you needed someone<br>to show you the way  
>So I took your hand and we figured out<br>That when the time comes  
>I'd take you away<strong>_

_**If you want to  
>I can save you<br>I can take you away from here  
>So lonely inside<br>So busy out there  
>And all you wanted<br>was somebody who cares**_

_**I'm sinking slowly  
>So hurry hold me<br>Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
>Please can you tell me<br>So I can finally see  
>Where you go when you're gone<strong>_

_**If you want to  
>I can save you<br>I can take you away from here  
>So lonely inside<br>So busy out there  
>And all you wanted<br>was somebody who cares**_

_**All you wanted was somebody who cares  
>If you need me you know I'll be there<br>Oh, yeah**_

_**[x2]**__**  
>If you want to<br>I can save you  
>I can take you away from here So lonely inside<br>So busy out there  
>And all you wanted<br>was somebody who cares**_

_**Please can you tell me  
>So I can finally see<br>Where you go when you're gone**_

As the song ended Sesshomaru was smirking at the shocked look on his friend's faces. "Well did I make a good choice?" Sesshomaru asked, Koga and Bankotsu looked at each other. They looked at Sesshomaru and nodded," so should we have Miroku think of the duet like promised?" Koga asked. "I guess it would be fine as long as he doesn't write anything that would annoy me in any way." Sesshomaru answered then he looked at me as I yawned," looks like we better get some sleep." Sesshomaru said. Koga and Bankotsu stood up; they headed out the door to their rooms. Sesshomaru stood up and put his guitar in its case, he turned to me. "Come on you need to get some rest. You've had a long day." Sesshomaru said, I nodded and got up. I yawned again while rubbing my eyes; Sesshomaru put his arm over my shoulders and pulled me with him down the hall to our rooms.

He led me to my room and opened the door for me," Rin." Sesshomaru called as I walked into my room. I turned to him," try to get a good night sleep alright? Also remember if you need any thing I'm right beside you ok so let me know." Sesshomaru said. I nodded," good night Sesshomaru." I said," good night Rin." Sesshomaru said and handed my dog to me again. I went towards my dresser while Sesshomaru headed into his room. I once again fell asleep cuddling with my dog with a smile on my face,_' maybe this move won't be as bad as I thought after all.' _Was my last thought before I was overcome by darkness.

**Well that's all for this chapter. I hope you all liked it. Please let me know what you thought and if you have any ideas for the future chapters that would be great to know.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey readers I understand that it is taking me a while to update lately and I'm sorry I've had a lot to deal with a few things but I'm back now. Also in the last chapter I mentioned a project and I wanted to let you know what the project was and what class it was in. it was a project in history it is a decades project. Inuyasha and Kagome have to learn about the 1980's while Sesshomaru and Rin have to learn about the 2000's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters.**

**Chapter eight: the scary moment and the new song**

I woke up in the middle of the night; I was parched and needed something to drink. I sat up and saw a shadow figure in the room, I screamed and as soon as I did the figure disappeared. Then my door was flung open, it hit the wall with a bang, I looked over to see Sesshomaru who walked towards me while looking around the room. When he was done he crouched down beside me," Rin what happened why did you scream like that?" Sesshomaru asked while looking at me with concern. "There was someone standing over there but when I screamed they left." I choked out with fear, Sesshomaru got on the bed to sit beside me and then he held me close. As soon as he did Inutaisho and Inuyasha flew in to the room. "What the world? Why did she scream?" Inuyasha asked with irritation," calm down boy." Hanako said calmly while walking into the room. "Someone was in her room but they left when she screamed." Sesshomaru explained, he looked at me as I started shaking in his arms.

"I don't like the thought of people being able to get into my house." Inutaisho growled out as he stood at the open window looking around. "Well I suggest someone should stay in here to make sure that they are truly gone and not hiding." Hanako said as she walked over to me and Sesshomaru. "She is a special girl and it would be wise to protect her. That and she probably will want someone to stay with her after this experience." Hanako said while she combed her hand through my hair. "Mother?" Sesshomaru said, Hanako looked at her son," yes." Hanako answered. "Would you stay here with her? I want to search around the mansion to make sure they are really gone." Sesshomaru stated, Hanako nodded and moved a chair beside my bed while Sesshomaru got up and headed out the room. "Thank you Hanako I know you don't really like humans but this is something no demon likes." Inutaisho said, Hanako nodded," I know dog demons are already protective over family and when it comes to your family it is worse." Hanako said quietly. "Dad I'm going to go look around as well." Inuyasha informed while walking towards the door," alright make sure you look in every spot you see." Inutaisho said as Inuyasha left.

"Well I better check around inside." Inutaisho said as he shut the window and locked it, he quickly left the room and headed down the hall. Hanako looked at me; I was clutching my stuffed dog extremely close to me with my face buried in its fur. "It is alright. You are fine with me here by your side." Hanako reassured while she rubbed my back. "You are as safe with me as you are with my son." Hanako said, she took her other hand and moved my stuffed dog away from my face a bit. I nodded to let her know that I understood and laid down curled up in a ball; she took the blanket and covered me up. I soon fell asleep as she rubbed my back, after a while Sesshomaru walked back in. "she is fine Sesshomaru. There is no need for you to worry I won't leave her side so just go back to your room and get some sleep." Hanako said, Sesshomaru looked at me one more time and nodded. He quickly left the room and headed off to bed.

"Rin." A familiar emotionless and cold voice called while shaking me awake, my eyes flickered open. I looked up to see Hanako towering over me," ah so you're finally awake. Come on get up and get dressed while Izayoi is cooking breakfast." Hanako said before walking out and closing the door behind her. I sat up and stretched before yawning, I quickly jumped out of the bed. I walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower before I dressed to go down stairs. When I was done with my shower I got out and changed then headed down stairs. I walked in to the kitchen as soon as Izayoi finished my plate. She soon spotted me in the door way and smiled," hello dear. Come and get your breakfast." She said," Where are the others?" I asked while sitting down at the table.

"Inuyasha and Kagome are changing, Sesshomaru I have no clue, Inutaisho got up early and has already left, and Hanako I have no clue about either. "She answered. I nodded," what?" Sesshomaru asked while standing in the door way. "Oh hello Sesshomaru." Izayoi greeted, Sesshomaru nodded and sat down in the chair across from me. Izayoi placed a plate of food down in front of him and left the room. "So how are you feeling Rin?" Sesshomaru asked," I'm feeling ok." I said with a smile on my face. "Alright that's good. So today why don't we head to your place after school?" Sesshomaru asked. _'Huh? Wait what does he mean? Oh please don't let him mean what I think he means.' _I thought with a slight blush," Rin I don't mean that." Sesshomaru chuckled.

I sunk down in my seat with embarrassment," don't you remember?" Sesshomaru asked, I shook my head no. "Our project that we got yesterday in history. We have to work on it and I don't want to be near my brother." Sesshomaru explained. I mentally slapped myself,_' Ahhhh I'm so stupid how could I forget!' _I thought, Sesshomaru shook his head in disbelief. "Rin I know you have had other things to think about but this is ridiculous." Sesshomaru said, I looked down ashamed of myself," sorry." I said sadly. He looked at me confused," Rin I'm not angry ok. I'm worried not only about what has been happening at school but about your peace of mind and your health." Sesshomaru said, I looked at him and nodded my understanding. "Alright come on lets hurry and finish eating, I have to get to school earlier than usual because I have to pick up a new song." Sesshomaru said," ok." I answered. When we finished eating we grabbed our stuff and headed off to school.

When we got to school Sesshomaru headed to the music room and was greeted by Koga, Bankotsu and Miroku. _'Ok I'm confused I thought Koga and Bankotsu were at Sesshomaru's. Maybe Izayoi forgot that they stayed over. Now why is Miroku here?' _I thought. "It's about time Sesshomaru." Miroku said with a smile," here go ahead and read it over." Miroku continued while handing the lyrics to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took the sheet of paper," this doesn't really fit me, but it fit quite well and It is better then what I expected you to write, Monk." Sesshomaru said, he handed the lyrics to me. "What do you think about it Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, I read the lyrics and looked up in thought. _'Sesshomaru is right it defiantly doesn't fit him but it does sort of fit well.' _I thought, I looked at Sesshomaru and smiled. He nodded in understanding and turned to Miroku," alright it looks like that will be one of the songs we'll be practicing. After all in two weeks we have another concert." Sesshomaru said before he turned and walked out.

When everyone else arrived and collected their materials we all headed to our first class. "So did the lyrics to the duet work good enough for you?" Inuyasha asked quietly," yeah they work good." I answered even though I knew he was talking to Sesshomaru and not me. "I was talking to fluffy, Rin." Inuyasha said," I know." I answered; I never turned away from my work that was assigned by Mr. Kaizer. "Then why did you answer?" Inuyasha asked with irritation," because I know Sesshomaru isn't in a good mood right now. So if you're done asking questions get back to work." I answered. Inuyasha growled at me,_' who does she think she is bossing me around like that?' _Inuyasha thought, Kagome glared at him and he sort of let out a whimper. _'I have to thank Rin for that later along with get on Inuyasha for growling at her.' _Sesshomaru thought. It was true that Sesshomaru was not in the best of moods, Sesshomaru was fine this morning until we spotted Kagura, Hakudoshi, and Juuroumaru in the hall way.

Just seeing them made Sesshomaru's blood boil with rage of what they had done to me the day before, I was the first to spot them and when I did I froze. Sesshomaru must have noun why I froze the way I did since he was a demon and was growling. When Sesshomaru turned to look at them his eyes turned blood red, his hands were balled into fists and he was showing his teeth. Hakudoshi was the first to see Sesshomaru in this state, I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was extremely scared. Same thing happened with the others, the look on Kagura's face was priceless, I knew that Sesshomaru was ready to kill all three of them and tried to hold him back. He seemed to understand that I didn't want him to do something like that because he closed his eyes trying to calm himself and then turned and walked with me to history.

I finished all of my work and was trying to think of what I could do to pass the time. I looked over at Sesshomaru who was sketching something but I couldn't tell what. _'Hmm I wonder what he is sketching. Oh well I'll ask him about it later.' _I thought before turning my attention to the board. Soon I decided to doodle and while I did I started humming a song that made up while I was doodling. I quickly took out a sheet of paper to write it down. After history Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome and me headed to algebra class. We got inside and sat down in our seats near Koga and Bankotsu," so Rin what were you drawing in history?" Kagome asked in a whisper. I took out the papers and handed them to her; she looked at the drawings and then gave me a knowing look.

"What?" I asked nervously while twiddling my thumbs,_' course this stupid nervous habit.' _I thought. "You like Sesshomaru, Don't you?" Kagome asked while handing my drawings back," what makes you think that?" I asked while taking the drawings from her, I was blushing and tried to hide it with my binder. "Because all of your drawings are of Sesshomaru." Kagome said with a smile," please Kagome don't say anything to him or anyone else." I pleaded. Kagome nodded," don't worry Rin I won't." Kagome assured, I mouthed a thank you before I turned my attention to our teacher. I was happy when lunch came around because I was starving.

After lunch I ended up walking into a male spider demon with long curly black hair and red eyes. I gasped and jumped back a bit,_' whoa when did he get there?' _I thought, "What bad manners even for a human." The spider demon hissed loudly. "I… I'm… s… sorry." I stammered, I was about to turn around and leave but he grabbed my still injured arm tightly. I let out a little yelp as he grabbed my arm and looked at the spider demon with fear. "Don't you walk away from me bitch. I could kill you for your lack of respect." The spider demon said with anger," but I'll let it slide only if you go on a date with me." the spider demon said smugly. I gulped,_' oh no. Sesshomaru please help.' _I thought, fear kept me from making any sound. "Well?" the spider demon said impatiently while tightening his grip of my arm, I screamed in pain which made him pin me to the wall.

"Shut up!" the spider demon hissed, he was about to hit me but before he could Sesshomaru grabbed him by the neck and pinned him to the wall growling. "How dare you harm her Naraku!" Sesshomaru growled," Sesshomaru? How are you?" Naraku asked obviously scared. Sesshomaru's grip tightened around Naraku's neck," listen closely Naraku to what I have to say. If you ever go near her again I'll kill you making your death slow and painful." Sesshomaru growled before letting go of Naraku. Naraku scurried off holding his neck in pain, Sesshomaru walked over to me. "Rin are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked, I nodded," I'm sorry Sessshomaru I get into a lot of trouble." I said quietly with my head down. "Rin its fine now come on lets go." Sesshomaru said: I nodded and smiled. After that the day went by well and thanks to Sesshomaru I was able to get out of any activity that could hurt my arm more.

"So Rin what are you going to do now that school is done for today?" Kagome asked," Sesshomaru and me were going to start our project at my place today. Why?" I asked tilting my head to the side. Kagome shook her head," ok bye." Sesshomaru said before he hung up, he walked over to us. "well are you ready to go?" Sesshomaru asked," yeah. See you later Kagome." I said while fallowing Sesshomaru. We arrived at my place quickly; we went inside and put our stuff down. We decided to change and then start on our project. After we changed we sat in the living room to work on the project. Sesshomaru decided to deal with the time line, the science, and technology.

I decided to work on arts, entertainment, fads, and fashions. It was quiet while we were working," Sesshomaru?" I called," yeah." Sesshomaru answered. "Do you know any popular movies or shows?" I asked, Sesshomaru looked at me and smiled. He took out a sheet of paper and handed it to me," I thought you might ask that." Sesshomaru said. "thanks." I said while taking the piece of paper and then started working again. After about two hours we were a good amount of our project done," Hey Rin why don't we take a little break or stop for the day?" Sesshomaru suggested.

I stretched," sure let's stop for the day." I said, I got up and headed to the kitchen. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?" I asked," just a cup of coffee will be fine. Oh and make it black." Sesshomaru answered. I made his coffee and poured me a glass of orange juice before heading back to the living room. I placed his cup of coffee on the table," thanks." Sesshomaru said while I sat down," welcome." I said. We sat on the couch and were watching NCIS on the DVD player," so this is what you liked to watch in America?" Sesshomaru asked. I nodded while watching the next episode, under cover, came on. Half way through the episode we heard a knock on the door; I quickly paused the episode and then got up to open the door.

When I opened the door I saw my mom," hey mom." I greeted," hello dear." She said, Sesshomaru walked into the hall way," would you like some help carrying your groceries inside?" Sesshomaru asked. My mother looked at Sesshomaru; she was confused but didn't question it at this time, "Oh yes. Thank you young man." My mom answered, Sesshomaru walked over to the door and grabbed some of the groceries, and they headed to the kitchen to put up the groceries," so who is this young man Rin?" my mom asked. "Mom this is Sesshomaru he is Inuyasha's older half-brother." I answered," oh Inuyasha's brother huh?" my mother said. "Well Sesshomaru it's nice to meet you my name is Fuji." My mom introduced," the pleasure is all mine." Sesshomaru said. About two-three hours passed and Sesshomaru decided to head home. "Well he seemed very nice." My mom said," yeah well I'm tired so I think I'll go to bed." I said. "Alright Rin. Good night." My mom called," night." I called back, I headed up stairs and changed but when I was ready for bed I couldn't find my stuffed dog. _'oh no I must have left it at Sesshomaru's.' _I thought, I sighed and got into bed,_' I'll ask Sesshomaru about it tomorrow.' _I thought before I fell asleep.

**Well that's all for this chapter. Tell me what you think and if you don't like it let me know what I could change so you do. Please review and I'll try to update as soon as possible mostly because of my dog I just learned he has heart worms.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! How have you all been? Anyways thanks for the reviews. Alright well now for the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or the characters.**

**Chapter nine: a body guard for Rin**

***Sesshomaru's point of view***

I headed home as quickly as I could. I had to talk to my father; I had to convince him some way. When I got there I turned off my motorcycle and ran inside. "Hey Sesshomaru! Where is the fire dude?" Inuyasha asked, I ignored my stupid brother and headed up stairs and went to my father's office. "Father!" I called loudly while throwing the office door open. My father sighed and stopped typing to look at me. "what is it Sesshomaru?" my father asked," I would like to request a body guard." I answered calmly.

"A body guard? Why?" my father asked while getting up from his seat and walking towards me. "Today Rin ran into Naraku and let's say that I didn't like what he wanted." I said. "Sesshomaru I understand that you are extremely protective over her but I'm sorry I cannot request a body guard for her." My father answered while rubbing his temples. "And why not?" I asked trying to stay calm; my father looked at me," let's just say that there is a problem at this point." My father said. I growled with irritation," Now Sesshomaru calm down. If it makes you feel better I'll be her body guard." My mother said. We looked at my mother," Hanako what has gotten into you?" my father asked," nothing Inutaisho I just want to help my son. Is there a problem with wanting to help him?" my mother asked. My father sighed," no I guess not. Fine you can guard her but I don't want her to know it is you." My father answered.

"What do you mean Inutaisho?" my mother asked," Rin knows you and because of that she may be reluctant to have you put yourself in danger to protect her." I answered. My mother looked at me," I see. So then do you want me to watch her from a distance?" My mother asked. "No. we want you by her side and to do that you'll have to go as a regular dog. To do so you will have to wear this necklace." My father answered while grabbing a gold and silver necklace with a moon on it. "I see. That necklace turns into a collar when put around a dog demon's neck which turns them into a dog but the dog demon's strength is still very high and the collar can only be removed by another dog demon along with the dog demon who wears it if they truly need to." My mother said. My father nodded, my mother walked over to us. My father placed the necklace over her head, my mother soon turned into a regular dog. "Well now I need a pet name." I said," Let's go with Koaru for now." My dad answered,"**sounds fine to me I just need to remember**."My mother barked.

After all of that was taken care of decided it was time to get some sleep. I was about to enter my room when my mom barked, I looked at her. "**What is it mother**?" I asked in inu, she pushed the Rin's stuffed dog to me," **the girl left that here**." My mother answered before walking off. _'She left it?' _I thought,_' well I was in a hurry. I'll give it back to her tomorrow.' _I thought. I picked up the stuffed dog and went into my room and set it on my dresser then got ready for bed.

***Rin's point of view***

I was sleeping peacefully in my bed when my mom woke me up. "Rin dear hurry or you'll be late! Oh and you have a visitor!" my mom yelled from down stairs. At first I was going to ignore her but then she said that we had a visitor,_' who?' _I thought as I shot out of bed to get ready. I took a quick shower, got dressed, and fixed my hair. Then when I was sure everything was in order I headed down stairs.

"So Sesshomaru what brings you here this early?" I heard my mom ask,_' Sesshomaru?' _I thought happily," a gift, her stuffed dog, and giving her a ride to school." Sesshomaru answered. "Sesshomaru!" I said happily while entering the kitchen, Sesshomaru stood up from the chair he was sitting in. he picked up a bag and walked over to me. "here." Sesshomaru said while handing me the bag, I took the bag from him and looked inside. I saw a gold and a silver bowl along with my stuffed dog. I looked at him," thank you Sesshomaru I hated that I left it there. What are the bowls for though?" I asked, he walked towards the door motioning me to follow. My mom and I followed him to the door.

He opened the door and whistled, in seconds we saw a white husky with yellow eyes stop at the drive way. Then it trotted over to the door and sat down. "I thought you could use a guard dog." Sesshomaru said, I looked at him surprised. Then I smiled and walked over to the dog, she barked and wagged her tail as I crouched down in front of her. "Oh how sweet. We use to have a dog that looked just like her. He was very protective when it came to Rin." My mother said. Sesshomaru looked at her then me and smiled slightly. "Her name is Koaru." Sesshomaru said, I looked at him then Koaru and started rubbing her.

"So are you ready to go?" Sesshomaru asked," yeah." I answered while getting up. "bye dear." My mom said, I waved bye and followed Sesshomaru to his motorcycle. Koaru barked twice and stood up wagging her tail. I looked back at her," you can follow if you like." Sesshomaru said before getting on his motorcycle and handing me his helmet. I sighed," Sesshomaru do I really have to wear it?" I asked," no but I would like you to." He answered," Could I please not wear it today?" I asked. "Fine but you have to hold it." Sesshomaru answered, I smiled and quickly got on then grabbed the helmet, and Sesshomaru started it up and drove off. "Sesshomaru?" I asked while holding his waist and leaning my head on his back," hm." He answered. "Why did you tell Koaru she could follow?" I asked," my dad wants her to protect you so she will follow you everywhere." Sesshomaru answered.

"I see." I said, the rest of the ride to school was quiet. When Sesshomaru stopped I got off and was about to hand the helmet to Sesshomaru when Koaru grabbed it. She hung it on the left handle. Sesshomaru looked at Koaru then handed me my school bag. I took it from him and then we headed to our lockers, Koaru followed close behind us. We quickly put our things away; Koaru's ears perked up as she heard footsteps coming towards us and growled. I looked up to see Naraku staring at me, he started walking towards me,_' he doesn't seem to notice Koaru behind me.' _I thought.

***Sesshomaru's point of view***

I just turned around with my guitar to see Naraku walking towards Rin and my mother who was growling behind her. _'Naraku is an idiot.' _I thought, I waited for my mom to decide that Naraku had gotten close enough. Finally my mother swerved out from behind Rin and attacked Naraku. She pinned him to the ground and growled loudly, I smirked at Naraku's scared and surprised face. _'Well at least he can tell that it's a strong demon pinning him down and not a regular dog.' _I thought. "**I know you can understand me so let me warn you that I will kill you if you try anything**." My mother growled, Naraku nodded slowly to show he heard her. She snapped at him before letting him go, Naraku quickly ran away after that.

I walked over to Rin and stood behind her, put my hand on her shoulder and leaned in close to her ear. "Let's go." I said before walking off, she looked at me and followed along with my mother. We headed to history, Rin sat down at her desk while my mother sat down beside her chair. I put guitar on the back of my seat and sat down, as soon as I did Inuyasha and Kagome walked in. they noticed my mother as they walked to their seats and sat down. "Hey Sesshomaru isn't that your mother?" Inuyasha asked in a whisper. "Yes she decided to act as a body guard for Rin." I whispered back, Inuyasha nodded.

***Rin's point of view***

We had free time in history today so Sesshomaru and I decided to practice the duet a little bit. Sesshomaru grabbed his guitar and moved to the window. He sat down on the shelf and motioned me to sit in the chair in front of the window. I walked over and sat down in the chair, Sesshomaru put the lyrics beside him on the shelf. Koaru walked over and sat down beside me. "We'll start when you're ready." Sesshomaru said, I nodded and scanned over the lyrics. "Alright I think I'm ready." I said he nodded and started the song.

***normal point of view***

Rin: What if I never knew  
>What if I never found you<br>I'd never have this feeling in my heart

Sesshomaru: How did this come to be  
>I don't know how you found me<p>

But from the moment I saw you  
>Deep inside my heart I knew<p>

(chorus)  
>Rin and Sesshomaru: Baby you're my destiny<br>You and I were meant to be

Sesshomaru: With all my heart and soul

Rin: I give my love to have and hold

Rin and Sesshomaru: And as far as I can see  
>You were always meant to be my destiny<p>

Sesshomaru: I wanted someone like you  
>Someone that I could hold on to<br>And give my love until the end of time

Rin: But forever was just a word  
>Something I'd only heard about<br>But now you're always there for me  
>When you say forever I believe<p>

(chorus)

Rin and Sesshomaru: Maybe all we need is just a little faith  
>'Cause baby I believe<p>

Sesshomaru: that love will find the way

(instrumental bridge)

Rin and Sesshomaru: Baby you're my destiny  
>You and I were meant to be<p>

Sesshomaru: With all my heart and soul

Rin: I give my love to have and hold

Rin and Sesshomaru: And as I far as I can see

Rin From now until eternity

Sesshomaru: You were always meant to be

Rin: my destiny

As the song ended the class clapped, Sesshomaru put his guitar in its case and locked it. Sesshomaru looked at Rin who was smiling at him. "Wow Rin that was great." Inuyasha said with a smile, Rin looked at him. "She wasn't always that good." Kagome said while looking at Rin," yeah I use to take singing lessons as a child in America." Rin informed. "a lot of people would never have guessed that you took singing lessons as a child." Sesshomaru said," I know. My instructor was very nice and a really good singer." Rin answered. "What was her name again? I can't ever seem to remember." Kagome asked," her name was Alyssa." Rin answered.

***Sesshomaru's point of view***

"Finally! Its lunch time." Inuyasha said while stretching in his chair," I know. I'm starving." Rin agreed while getting up and heading out the door with the rest of us. Rin looked down at my mother who walked right beside her down the hallway," what about you Koaru?" Rin asked, my mother looked up at Rin. "I don't really need to **eat so no but I know that regular dogs do**." My mother barked. When we got to the lunch room and went to the lunch line to get our food. After we got our lunch we went to our table and sat down.

Rin took one of the chicken strips on her tray and gave it to my mother. "So have you two practiced the song yet?" Miroku asked," yes. Why?" I answered while looking at Miroku. "I wrote another one that I thought fit better." Miroku explained, I motioned for Miroku to let me see it, Miroku reached into his pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper. I took the sheet of paper and opened it up. I scanned over the lyrics carefully and then handed it to Rin. I watched as she scanned through it, when she was done she handed it back to me. I took the lyrics from her and put it in my pocket. "Well? What do you think about it?" Koga and Bankotsu asked in unison, I looked over to Rin. Rin nodded and then she started talking to Shippo who was asking her questions about America.

I looked at Koga and Bankotsu," well Miroku was right. This one does fit better than the other one." I answered. "So which one are we going to sing at the concert?" Koga asked," I don't know yet, we might sing both." I answered. "**I would do both songs at the concert if I were you**." My mother barked. I glanced at my mother who was nibbling on a chicken strip. I sighed and put my head down on the table and growled.

***Rin's point of view***

When school ended I was so happy it was ridiculous. "So Sesshomaru we're practicing now right?" I asked cheerfully. Sesshomaru looked at me but didn't say anything and then he looked away. Koaru looked up at him and barked; he looked at her then looked away. _'Huh? That's strange I wonder if something is wrong.' _I thought. "Sesshomaru are you ok?" I asked, he nodded, and Koaru barked again. I sighed and held my hand up to the necklace he gave me;we walked silently the rest of the way to the music room.

**Hey everyone! Tell me what you think about this chapter. I hope you all liked it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I love the reviews. Once again I'm very surprised at how well this story is going. I would like to thank everyone for their support and I'll try to update as soon as I can during the summer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, the characters, or the song.**

**Chapter ten: what is wrong with Sesshomaru?**

***Sesshomaru's point of view***

We walked to the music room in silence. I could tell Rin was not happy with my silence but I didn't feel like talking at this point. The real problem was I didn't even know why I didn't want to talk to her. We finally got to the music room and opened the door and walked in. "it's about time you got here." Koga said," Koga I think it would be best not to act like that today because Sesshomaru doesn't look like he is in the mood." Bankotsu whispered. Koga nodded and got ready.

***normal point of view***

Rin: _Boy I think about it every night and day. I'm addicted wanna jump inside your love. I wouldn't wanna have it any other way. I'm addicted and I just can't get enough  
><em>  
>Sesshomaru: <em>I just can't get enough. I just can't get enough. I just can't get enough. I just can't get enough.<br>_  
>Sesshomaru: <em>Honey got a sexy on steamin. She givin hotness a new meanin. Perfection mama you gleamin. Inception you got a brother dreamin dreamin.<br>_  
>Sesshomaru: <em>oh baby I'm beamin. I'm tryna holler at you, I'm screamin. Let me love you down this evenin. <em>

Rin: _Love you love you ya you know you are my demon  
><em>  
>Sesshomaru: <em>Girl we could form a team and. I could be the king you could be the queen and. My mind's dirty and it don't need cleanin.<em>

Rin: _I love you long time so you know the meanin  
><em>  
>Sesshomaru: <em>Oh baby I can't come down so please come help me out. You got me feelin high and I can't step off the cloud. And I just can't get enough.<em>

Rin: _Boy I think about it every night and day. I'm addicted wanna jump inside your love. I wouldn't wanna have it any other way. I'm addicted and I just can't get enough.  
><em>  
>Sesshomaru: <em>I just can't get enough. I just can't get enough. I just can't get enough. I just can't get enough.<br>_  
>Sesshomaru: <em>Honey got me runnin like I'm Flo Jo. Signs her name on my heart with an X-O. I wanna wish it right back like presto, yes.<br>_  
>Sesshomaru: <em>Meantime I wait for the next time. She come around 'fore I toast to the best time. We lol back and forth on the text line. She got me fishin for her love I confess I'm<br>_  
>Sesshomaru: <em>Somethin bout her smile and that combo. Got me high and I ain't comin down yo. My heart's pumpin out louder than electro. She got me feelin like Mr. Roboto.<br>_  
>Sesshomaru: <em>Oh baby I can't come down so please come help me out. You got me feelin high and I can't step off the cloud. And I just can't get enough.<em>

Rin: _Boy I think about it every night and day. I'm addicted wanna jump inside your love. I wouldn't wanna have it any other way. I'm addicted and I just can't get enough._

_*This is mega switch up* _

Sesshomaru: _I just can't_

Sesshomaru: _Not Sunk in your bed rock. Caught Up in your love shock. Knocked Out by your cold shot. I'm stuck in your head like._

Sesshomaru: _Can't get out won't when. Makin me feign, give it to me. I want it all, know what I mean. Your love is a dose of ecstasy.  
><em>  
>Sesshomaru: <em>Addicted. I can't get Away from You. Afflicted I need it. I'm missin. I want your lovin right next to me And I can't Erase ya out of my memory.<em>

***Sesshomaru's point of view***

As the song finished I once again contemplated whether or not it was ok. _'Yes it seems fine. Now the real question is which one will I choose or will I do both. I think I'll do both.' _ I thought. "So did we do well?" Bankotsu asked, I looked at him and nodded. I then turned to tell Rin something when I saw she was gone. "Wow I didn't even notice she left." Koga said," I guess she left as soon as we finished the song." Bankotsu said. _'Oh great know she is avoiding me again. Darn it. I better go find her.' _I thought. I quickly got up and left the room.

***Rin's point of view***

I left as soon as the song ended; I decided that I should leave Sesshomaru alone for a while. _'He doesn't want to talk to anyone so I guess he wants to be left alone.'_ I thought. Koaru whimpered behind me, I walked outside of the school building and into the court yard. I sat down on a bench and put my head in my hands. _'What is it? Is he mad at me or something? What did I do anyway? I'm so confused.' _I thought. Koaru whimpered again and nudged my arm," please leave me alone Koaru." I said. She whined once more and put her head on the bench.

"Rin?" I heard Sesshomaru call; I glanced up at him then looked away. Sesshomaru sighed and walked up to me and crouched down. "Rin are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked, I didn't answer him. "Oh come on Rin. I didn't mean to make you sad. I'm not mad at you, I just needed to think." Sesshomaru explained. I glanced at him and then I looked down. He looked at me almost sadly; I sighed and looked at him. He seemed surprised to meet my sad eyes," you still didn't have to ignore me. I could have helped." I said.

"I'm just not use to having someone there to help me. I'm use to being alone." Sesshomaru said. I looked down," am I that easy to forget?" I asked. "Rin. That's not what I mean. I could never forget you. I'm just not use to asking people for their help." Sesshomaru answered. I hugged Sesshomaru tightly and told him that I understood. He put one arm around me," come on Rin. I'll take you home." Sesshomaru said. I nodded and got up when he did. I followed him to his motorcycle.

***Sesshomaru's point of view***

When we got to my motorcycle I decided that Rin didn't have to wear it and put it up. "Would you like something to eat before I take you home?" I asked," Yes please." Rin answered with a smile. I took her to a small restaurant; we went inside and took a booth in the back. "Rin what would you like?" I asked," would you like to share a pizza?" she asked. "Sure that's fine with me." I answered; I quickly called a waiter over and ordered our food. I talked to Rin about a bunch of random stuff when someone came to give us our food. "Huh? Rin is that you?" a male tiger demon asked, Rin looked at him and her eyes widened.

"Kaze is that you?" Rin asked, he nodded and put our food down on our table. "When did you move to Japan? Kisa said you moved to Germany." Rin asked, _'who is Kisa?' _I thought. "I did but that didn't last long. My parents moved here shortly after." Kaze answered," so how has Kisa been?" Kaze asked. "She says she is doing fine. You know she is still waiting for you to return." Rin answered. "I miss her. We dated for five years before I moved." Kaze said, Rin nodded," Well Kaze this is Sesshomaru?" Rin introduced. "Yeah I know. So are you two on a date or something?" Kaze asked," or something." We said in unison. Kaze laughed slightly," that's too bad you two make a good couple. Well I'll let you two eat now." Kaze said while walking away.

'_So it isn't just my father, step mother, brother and Kagome who think that.' _I thought. I looked at Rin,_' maybe I should ask her out?' _I thought. We each ate three slices then saved two for my mother. After that I took Rin home and told her what time I would be over to pick her up for school. Then I watched her go in with Koaru and drove off. I was going to head home but then decided not; instead I went somewhere else.

**Hey everyone. Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas I would love to hear them. I'm sort of running out on ideas and I really don't want to end up giving up on this story when you all like it so much. I love you all and need reviews to continue.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey sorry it has been a while. I have to baby sit for my aunt. I had some free time so I decided to start the next chapter.**

**Chapter eleven: am I dreaming**

***Sesshomaru***

_'Well that's done. I guess I'll head home now.' _I thought, I got onto my motorcycle and drove off. When I got home and put my motorcycle away I quickly headed up to my room. I put up the bag I had and then shot back down stairs. "What was in the bag Sesshomaru?" I heard my father ask from behind me," Nothing that concerns you father." I answered. My father raised an eyebrow," what are you up to?" he asked," nothing." I growled and then headed to the kitchen. My father's eyes narrowed," I wonder what he is planning." He mumbled then walked to the kitchen.

***Rin***

I woke up early the next morning when Koaru started barking, I opened my eyes to see her sitting on my bed by my feet. "What is it Koaru?" I asked with a yawn, she barked and jumped off the bed then ran out of my room. I quickly got out of bed and stretched. I headed down stairs and in to the kitchen where Koaru sat by her bowl. "Are you hungry?" I asked, she stood up and barked. "ok." I said, I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a leftover steak from the last night. I put it in her bowl then gave her some water before heading up stairs to change.

When I was done eating there was a knock at my door, Koaru raced to the door and opened it. _'Where did she learn to do that?'_ I thought, Sesshomaru walked in and followed Koaru to the kitchen. I looked at the clock," you're early." I said. "Yeah I thought there would be more traffic." Sesshomaru answered. "Well are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked, I nodded and grabbed my backpack off the chair.

We got to school and headed to the music room until we had to be in our class. History was boring today so I ended up falling asleep. "Rin." Sesshomaru whispered and poked me in the side. "What?" I asked, "Class is over sleepy head." Sesshomaru answered. He got up and waited for me and Koaru at the door. We headed to our next class and sat down at our seats. "So why do you seem so sleepy?" Sesshomaru asked," I don't know." I answered. When I finished my work I decided to draw a bit.

"What are you drawing this time Rin?" Kagome asked, I handed her the sketch. "Wow Rin your dog picture looks great." Kagome said while handing me the sketch," thanks." I said while taking the sketch. "You drew a dog?" Sesshomaru asked while drawing," yes do you want to see." I asked, Sesshomaru stopped drawing and grabbed the sketch. "You're a great artist Rin." Sesshomaru said while handing it back to me, I grabbed the sketch and put it in my binder. "Here look at this." Sesshomaru said, he handed me the picture he had been drawing of a black dog demon with a small purple stripe below each eye. "Wow! Sesshomaru that's really good." I said," I'm glad you like it." Sesshomaru said. He leaned closer to my ear," is that ok for your dog demon form to put on your necklace." He whispered, he sat up straight in his chair again and looked at me.

"yes." I answered, he smirked and then took the paper as I was handing it back. When lunch came around the day got better for me. "Rin." Sesshomaru called, I turned around to look at him. "Before you go to lunch I want to give you something." Sesshomaru said," ok." I said. I followed him to his locker; he opened his locker and grabbed a bag. He handed me the bag, I opened the bag and looked inside. Inside I saw a black stuffed dog that looked like Sesshomaru's drawing and quickly I felt I knew why he gave it to me. I looked at him with surprise," that's not the only thing in there." Sesshomaru said with a smirk on his face. I looked in the bag again and spotted a red and white box with a small card attached. I opened up the card and started reading, when I was done I was speechless.

***Sesshomaru***

At first I was a little scared but I didn't show it, "so what is your answer Rin?" I asked. She looked down and I thought I might have been wrong but then she caught me off guard. She then quickly hugged me tightly which made me fall backwards. "I'll take that as a yes." I said, she sat up to look at me and giggled. She nodded," I would love to be your girlfriend Sesshomaru." Rin said happily. I sat up and reached into the bag. I grabbed the small box and opened it.

"To seal the deal." I said, I took out a crescent moon shaped locket and placed it around Rin's neck. She giggled again and then hugged me. "Alright now that I got an answer should we head to lunch?" I asked, she nodded, and we got up and walked to the lunch room. "**So you finally asked her. It was about time son**." My mother barked. _'Now that is weird I didn't know my mother was hoping for this as well as the others.' _I thought. "Hey Rin is that necklace what Sesshomaru wanted to give you?" Kagome asked, Rin nodded and looked at me with a smile. I looked at her and smirked before turning to talk to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had a dumb looking smile on his face when I looked at him," what are you smiling about half-breed." I growled. "Oh nothing." Inuyasha said; I looked at Miroku, Bankotsu, and Koga who were doing the same thing. I sighed,_' this is going to be a long day.' _I thought, Rin looked at me then leaned her head on my shoulder and yawned. "Don't tell me you're still tired Rin." I said with a slight chuckle," ok then. I won't." She said. "**Sesshomaru why not bring Rin over for dinner tonight and let the family know. Besides I must speak to Inutaisho**." My mother barked. "Rin how about coming over for dinner with my family tonight and tomorrow I'll have dinner with yours?" I asked. "That sounds great to me Sesshomaru." Rin said.

**Sorry it is short I have to work all day tomorrow and won't be able to come back to make it longer. Anyways tell me what you think. Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter up by Sunday.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter even though it was short. I hope you guys will like this chapter as well.**

**Chapter twelve: trouble at dinner**

***Rin***

After school Inuyasha and the others were talking about something I couldn't hear. "Kagome do you have any idea what they're talking about?" I asked and looked at her. "Not a clue?" Kagome said, I sighed and looked over to Sesshomaru who was still on the phone with his father. He looked at me and then walked off towards his motorcycle. He got to his motorcycle and finished his talk with his dad. He put up his phone and grabbed his guitar. He walked over to Bankotsu and handed it to him. "So what did he say?" Inuyasha asked," he said that even though it is last minute it was ok and that everyone can come over." Sesshomaru answered.

"Does he know why?" Koga asked, Sesshomaru looked at him and shook his head no. "Well we better get going." Miroku said," Yeah if we get there early enough we could have some practice time before dinner." Bankotsu said. Everyone got into their cars and drove off," do I have to wear a helmet?" I asked," not if you don't want to." Sesshomaru answered. I smiled and ran over to his motorcycle. "Let's stop by the jewelry store first and get them to make the last part of your necklace." Sesshomaru suggested," sure." I said happily.

"Ok we should have it done by tomorrow." Said a young female half-demon dog with silver hair and Blue eyes. "Thanks Ohka." Sesshomaru said," no problem brother." Ohka said with a smile and then walked off. "Let's go." Sesshomaru said," ok." I said and followed him out to his motorcycle. When we got to his place he put up his motorcycle and we headed inside. "Hey fluffy." Inuyasha called from in the kitchen when Sesshomaru opened the door.

"Shut up half-breed." Sesshomaru said," yeah mutt. Don't you have to help your mom?" Koga said from inside one of the many living rooms. "Shut up you mangy wolf." Inuyasha growled, Sesshomaru and I walked into the living room to see Koga role his eyes. "Inuyasha stop arguing with our guests and help your mother!" Inutaisho yelled from upstairs. "Yes sir." Inuyasha said, Bankotsu, Koga, and Miroku chuckled slightly. "Enough you three. Leave him alone." Sesshomaru said, they immediately stopped and turned on the TV. Sesshomaru sat on the couch and motioned for me to sit beside him. As I sat down I saw Koaru heading upstairs.

***Inutaisho***

I was working on a business letter when I heard Hanako walking in. "**what is it Hanako**?" I asked with a sigh, she jumped into a chair and sat down. "**I wanted to know more about who might go after Rin**." Hanako barked, I opened a drawer and pulled out a few files. "**Here are the main ones Sesshomaru wants you to keep an eye on**." I said while placing them on the desk neatly and opening them. She looked at each one carefully and memorized each one. "**Alright so the ones I need to watch are Naraku, Kagura, Hakudoshi, and Juuroumaru**." Hanako said, I nodded.

***Sesshomaru***

"Dinner is ready!" Izayoi called," alright I'm starving." Koga said while licking his lips. "Koga you're always hungry." Ayame mumbled, Shippo giggled as they started arguing. "Kitchen… now… all of you." I growled, they all stopped what they were doing and raced off to the kitchen. Rin giggled then grabbed my hand and dragged me to the kitchen. When everyone was seated Izayoi, Kagome, and Inuyasha brought the food to the large table. When everyone had their food my father decided to ask me something. "So. Why did you want to do this?" my father asked, I smirked and stood up.

"I wanted to announce to everyone that Rin has agreed to be my girlfriend. Also I know that you and Izayoi don't know a lot about her so it gives you a chance to." I announced. Rin looked at me with a big smile on her face. "Congrats! It's about time." Izayoi said," yes it is about time." My father said with a smile. everyone agreed which sort of surprised me,_' I didn't think that all of them had been waiting for this.' _I thought. "So Rin are you going to introduce him to your parents soon?" Izayoi asked," Yes we decided tomorrow we would eat dinner at my place." Rin answered. "oh how wonderful." Izayoi said happily, I started cutting my steak while listening to their conversation. "So did Sesshomaru get you something for this occasion?" my father asked while cutting his steak.

Rin nodded and grabbed the necklace I got her," this was one gift. The other was another stuffed dog." Rin said happily. I glanced at my brother to see him gobbling down his steak. I took a piece of broccoli and threw it at him; it hit him on the head and landed on his plate. He jumped out of his chair and growled at the piece of broccoli," what is wrong Inuyasha? Are you afraid of the big bad piece of broccoli?" Koga teased. "Shut up!" he yelled, my father looked at them," enough." My father growled.

"Yes Inuyasha today is special for Rin and Sesshomaru. Besides what is wrong with broccoli?" Izayoi asked. "yuck." Inuyasha said, I chuckled lightly; Inuyasha looked at me and growled. I looked up at him and smirked. He gave me a worried look as I glanced at Kagome; he shook his head no and sat down. "That's what I thought." I said, I looked at Rin who gave her steak to my mother. "Do you not like steak Rin?" I asked, she looked at me and shook her head no. "I had steak last night so I'm not really in the mood for it. Sorry Izayoi." She answered before turning her head to Izayoi.

"That's ok Rin I understand." Izayoi said with a smile. "Thanks." Rin said; Koga flicked some broccoli at Inuyasha which made him jump out of his chair and growl. Koga laughed and then was tackled by Inuyasha. Rin jumped up in surprise as well as Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Bankotsu, and Ayame. Inuyasha through Koga at the wall and almost hit Rin. I grabbed Rin's arm and pulled her out of the way. Koga hit the wall and then fell to his knees.

I looked at Inuyasha, in a second I had him pined against the wall and growled loudly. "you idiot! What if you had hit Rin! Don't you ever do something like that again!" I said. "Sesshomaru that is enough let go." My father said, I growled one more time before I let go and walked over to Rin. She ran into my arms and buried her head into my chest. I heard my mother growling at Inuyasha as well. Ayame ran over to Koga," Koga are you alright?" she asked," yeah. I think so." He answered. "My office… now Inuyasha." My father growled, Inuyasha obeyed and headed upstairs.

I headed up stairs carrying Rin and walked to her room. When I got to her room I laid her down on her bed and covered her up. My mother walked in carrying a bag, I took the bag and pulled out both of the stuffed dogs out. I sat the dogs beside her; she opened her eyes and spotted them. She grabbed them and curled into a ball under the covers. Sesshomaru kissed her on the forehead and left the room to get some sleep.

**Sorry it's still short but at least it was a little longer then the last one. Tell me what you think about this chapter. I hope you liked it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey because the other one was kind of short I decided to go ahead and post the next chapter as well. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters. (I can't believe I forgot to do this)**

**Chapter thirteen: Strange Dream and meeting Kisa**

***Rin***

I woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweet. _'Oh thank goodness. It was just a dream.' _I thought, I plopped back down and tried to fall asleep. Finally I sat up and sighed in defeat,_ 'I can't sleep any more. So now what?' _I thought. Sesshomaru was walking past my room and noticed I was up. He poked his head into my room," Rin are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked. I looked at him and shook my head no. he walked in and sat down beside me.

"What is it Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, he held me close to him. "Just a dream." I answered," well if it was just a dream try to go back to sleep." Sesshomaru said. "I did. It didn't work." I said, he nodded and kissed my forehead. "You want me to stay here with you?" Sesshomaru asked, I nodded and yawned. "Alright then." Sesshomaru said; he laid down with me in his arms, I cuddled close to him and sighed. Not too long after I fell asleep.

Morning came; Kagome and the others were making a lot of noise. I groaned and snuggled closer to Sesshomaru. "You would think the never heard of a sleeping in late." Sesshomaru said, I giggled and looked at him. "You look really tired. Did you get enough sleep?" I asked, he yawned and nodded. "I'm fine. Go get dressed we have to go pick up your necklace." Sesshomaru said, I nodded and got up. Izayoi bought me clothes after the first time I stayed here just in case this happened and wanted to move in or at least that is what she told me. I grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a white long sleeve shut that had a watercolor looking picture on it.

***Sesshomaru***

I headed to my room to get dressed as well. I grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt._'For now I'll just wear something simple.' _I thought, I headed to my bathroom to take a shower. When I was done changing I headed down stairs. "Father is gone right?" I asked Inuyasha as I walked by the living room they were in. "yeah. Why?" Inuyasha asked while looking at me," my motorcycle needs gas and I'm not sure if I can make it to a gas station so I'm going to take his Ferrari." I answered while dangling the keys in front of him. "You know he is going to kill you when he finds out." Inuyasha warned, I shrugged and walked off to the garage.

"**Sesshomaru you can't be serious**." My mother barked; I looked at her as I put the gas can in the back of the red Ferrari. "**Oh I am**." I said, Rin walked into the garage and over to me. "So we aren't taking your motorcycle today?" Rin asked," nope." I answered. I opened the door for her to get in then went to my side. "See you later. And if my father for some unknown reason comes back early do something to distract him." I said to my mother, she nodded and walked off.

When we got to the jewelry store Ohka was already waiting for us. "Here you go Brother." Ohka said as she handed me the necklace. "thanks." I said and then put the necklace around Rin's neck. "So this is the girl mom was telling me about right?" Ohka asked," if she was talking about my girlfriend then yes." I answered. "Oh how wonderful." Ohka said, I shook my head in disbelief at how cheerful she was today. Just then Rin's phone rang, Rin quickly answered her phone. "Hello." Rin answered," oh my gosh Rin I just got your text!" I heard a female voice yell.

"Kisa!" Rin said happily," Yo. So tell me about him. What is he like?" Kisa asked," maybe you would like to talk to him." Rin said. "Is he there with you?" Kisa asked," yes he is. I'll give him the phone." Rin said. Rin handed me the phone with a smile on her face," she is a tiger demon and my best friend. So be nice." Rin said. I nodded and grabbed the phone. "hello." I greeted," hello my name is Kisa. Your Sesshomaru right?" Kisa asked. "That I am." I answered," Rin told me you two are going out. Is it true?" Kisa asked. "That it is." I answered," wow. Oh I just remembered." Kisa said. "What?" I asked," instead of me getting to know you over the phone we could meet up somewhere after I land." Kisa answered.

"I see." I said," hey tell Rin that I'll call her when I land so we can all meet up somewhere. Bye." Kisa said,_' did she just tell me what to do?' _I thought. "See ya." I said and hung up. I handed the phone to Rin," she told me to tell you that when she lands she will call you so we could all meet each other." I huffed. "Sorry Sesshomaru she can be a little bossy." Rin said," it is fine Rin. Come I have to go get some gas." I said. He headed out the door while my sister was busy and then we headed to the Ferrari. We got some gas and headed home quickly. When we got back I put some gas in my motorcycle and handed the keys to my mom so she could put them up.

Two hours later Rin got a call from Kisa and my father walked through the door. I walked up to him," what is it Sesshomaru?" my father asked," Could I drive you Ferrari?" I asked. He looked at me," no." he said," come on dad Rin's friend is visiting." I argued. My father stopped walking and turned to look at me, _'I win.' _I thought. "Alright but just this once." He said and then headed up to his office. "How did you know he would allow it if you told him about Rin's friend?" Inuyasha asked," you know dad has a soft side for humans. But he really has a soft side for Rin." I answered. After that I grabbed the keys and we headed to the airport to pick up Kisa with my mother.

"Kisa!" Rin called and ran over to where Kisa stood. "Hello Rin." Kisa greeted, Rin gave Kisa a hug and then her parents. "It's good to see you Rin." Kisa's mother said," I agree." Rin said. I walked over to them and bowed slightly," my stepmother and father told me to tell you that you may stay at our place until you are ready to leave." I informed," Oh thank you young man." Kisa's father said. "Oh and my name is Sesshomaru." I informed," My name is Cairo, my wife Hanyo, and my daughter Kisa." Kisa's father introduced. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Any friend of Rin's is a friend of mine and my family's." I said," just a question but by the way you act I would guess that you were rich. Are you?" Cairo asked. I nodded," I hope you all won't mind Koaru in the car." Rin said," oh no worries Rin. I can tell we will be staying with dog demons anyways." Hanyo said with a smile.

"Well let's get going. I hate to seem rude but I have some things I need to do before dinner." I said," oh we understand." Cairo said. Rin looked at me in confusion," I'm having dinner at your place to night remember. I want to make a good impression when I meet your father." I answered. "Oh that's right I forgot." Rin said and slapped her forehead. I shook my head and motioned for everyone to follow me. When everyone got into the car and headed home.

**Hey sorry this one and the last one was short but at least you got two chapters from it. Thanks for reading and I hope you all liked it. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note**

**Please read important information**

**Hey everyone lovydovypuppy here! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but my computer broke down and I lost all**

**of my files. Don't worry though I'm still going to continue the story. I just need to remember all of the songs and ideas I**

**was planning to use. I have decided it might be better if I started fresh so Sorry but I may end up altering the story quite **

**a bit when I rewrite it (not much though I promise**).

**Keep reading!**


End file.
